An Unwanted Past
by The billion dollar bitch
Summary: COMPLETE Linda's secret has been unearthed and now the McMahon family have to cope with the consequences. PLEASE R & R, I'll be forever grateful!
1. Default Chapter

Vince opened the door to find Stephanie and Paul standing there, both with armfuls of presents.  
  
"Hey Daddy," said Stephanie. "Happy birthday!" Stephanie walked up to her Dad and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Thanks princess. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks."  
  
"Good, and what about this little one," he said, patting Stephanie's very pregnant tummy.  
  
"Their both fine, especially after their little snack last night that Steph made me go and get from the local store at 3am in the morning. What was it Steph? Cookies, cheese and apples?" Stephanie's husband Paul said, laughing.  
  
"Cookies, cheese and apples?" inquired Vince as he wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
  
"Shut up!" She said as she put down the presents and playfully punched Paul. "Is everyone here yet?" Steph asked as she took off her coat.  
  
"Yeah, Shane, Ris and the kids are in the living room and your Mom's in the kitchen. I'll go get your Mom actually, she's been in that kitchen all morning. Go through." Stephanie and Paul picked up the presents and walked through to the living room where Marissa and Shane were playing with Jack and Jessica.  
  
"Hey guys." Paul said as he walked in.  
  
"Uncle Paul!" Jack yelled as he ran over to him. Paul put the presents down, picked him up and spun him around.  
  
"Hey buddy, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm playing with my action figures."  
  
"Wow, which ones you playing with?"  
  
"The Rock and tonight he's gonna be fighting my Uncle Paul, known as Triple H for the WWF title!" Jack said excitedly.  
  
Paul laughed as he sat down on the couch next to Shane and Jack started playing with his action figures again. Stephanie sat down in a chair, near where the kids were playing and Marisssa came over to her.  
  
"You ok?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Yeah fine." Steph nodded. "Just a little tired."  
  
"Hardly surprising when you stay up half the night stuffing your face is it darling?" Paul joked.  
  
Shane laughed. "Yeah, been there my friend," he sympathised with Paul.  
  
"I'm glad I've only got about another month of this left to go. I don't think I could stand it much longer, I need my sleep." Paul jokingly complained.  
  
"Why don't you two shut up." Marissa said. "Men don't even realise they've been born do they?" She said to Stephanie. "You have it easy compared to us women."  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Shane scoffed. "We're the ones who have to put up with you."  
  
----------  
  
Vince walked into the kitchen where Linda was preparing the dinner. "When's dinner gonna be ready baby?"  
  
"About 45 minutes, so your gonna have to wait till then ok?" Linda replied smiling.  
  
"I can't wait till then, I want to open my presents now." Vince was like a little kid when it came to birthday's and Christmas, that was one of the things Linda loved about him.  
  
"I'm very sorry but you can't. It's a McMahon tradition, we open the presents after dinner. You should know that by now."  
  
"What are we having anyway?" Vince asked as he walked up behind Linda and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well as its your birthday I thought I'd cook you your favourite."  
  
"Chicken roast dinner with all the trimmings?"  
  
"Uh uh." Linda said as she nodded her head.  
  
"I can't wait, I have the best wife in the world." Vince said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Linda smiled, "You better believe it."  
  
"Lin......." Vince slowly said.  
  
"Yes honey?" She could tell he wanted something.  
  
"What'd you get me?"  
  
"You'll have to wait and see till after dinner won't you? And if you're a very very good boy," Linda said as she turned around to face Vince. "You just might get an extra special present tonight after everybody's gone home."  
  
Vince raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"  
  
"Oh yes. I promise," teased Linda.  
  
"Then I'll have to be on my best behaviour until then I guess." Vince bent down to kiss Linda as she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Your very very best behaviour," murmmered Linda as Vince's lips met hers.  
  
They parted after about 20 seconds.  
  
"If thats just a taster of whats to come later, I'm in for a very exciting night," smiled Vince.  
  
"There's more where that came from, let me tell you."  
  
"Good, I'm counting the seconds." Smiled Vince. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Steph and Paul are here."  
  
"Yeah? Steph ok?"  
  
"She's fine, craved cookies, cheese and apples last night though. Paul had to go down the store and get them for her."  
  
Linda laughed. "Better go through and see them. Come on." She took Vince's hand and led him to the living room where they were still debating about who has the harder life  
  
"Hey Steph, hi Paul. You guys ok?" Linda asked  
  
"Yeah, we're all fine." Paul replied.  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Stephanie. "I'm starving!"  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" demanded Stephanie. "When's dinner gonna be ready?"  
  
"About 45 minutes," Linda said trying her best not to laugh.  
  
"I suppose I can wait till then. If its worth the wait of course."  
  
"It better be, I've spent all morning getting it ready!"  
  
"No, no I didn't mean that." Stephanie said. "Is there going to be enough?"  
  
Linda laughed. "Yes honey, I made lots of extra just for you."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Steph smiled. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."  
  
"One, two, three!" Counted Jack, "and the winner and a new WWF champion.........Triple H!" He shouted.  
  
"I can see Howard Finkel's gonna have competiton there." Vince commented.  
  
"Nah," said Jack to his Grandad. "I wanna be a wrestler. When I get older I'm gonna hold that WWF title, just you wait Grandpa, you'll see."  
  
Vince looked rather stunned with what his 8 year old grandson had just come out with.  
  
"I bet you will," said Linda kneeling down beside him. "You'll be the best WWF champion there ever was."  
  
"Better than The Rock?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jack looked over at Paul, "Even better than Triple H?"  
  
"Of course you will, if you wanna be." Linda said enthusiastically. "if you wanna be a wrestler though, I think you might have to clear it with your Mom and Dad first."  
  
Jack turned around to face his parents, Shane who was smiling and Marissa who had a frown on her face.  
  
Shane said, "that's great Jack. You really wanna be a WWF superstar?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, we'll see won't we. First though, take your sister, go to the bathroom and wash your face and hands ready for the delicious dinner that your Nana's cooked." Marissa said.  
  
Jack took his sisters hand and led her out of the room to the bathroom.  
  
"I never knew that." Vince said. "I knew he had an interest in the WWF but I never thought he wanted to be an actual wrestler."  
  
"Are you kidding, it's all he talks about." Marissa replied.  
  
"That's great, hope his dream comes true," said Linda. "It's hardly surprising though is it? What with Shane, Vince and Paul teaching him wrestling moves at every opportunity."  
  
"Hey," said Paul. "We've gotta teach the kid how to stick up for himself," he said defensively. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Jessica walked back into the room and their conversation was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," said Jack.  
  
"Be careful." Shane said as Jack rushed out of the room.  
  
"Who could that be?" Vince wondered. "We're not expecting anyone else are we?" He asked Linda. Linda shook her head.  
  
"Dad." Jack called.  
  
Shane got up and walked out of the room to the front door where Jack was holding the door open and a woman, who he had never seen in his life stood on the doorstep.  
  
"Hi," said Shane. "What can we do for you?" He said to the woman who looked to be in her late thirties.  
  
The woman nervously said, "Umm, my names Rachel. I'm looking for Linda McMahon?"  
  
"Ok, any particular reason? It's just that we're having a private family get-together and......"  
  
Rachel cut him off. "Look I'm really sorry to interrupt but it's very urgent."  
  
"Alright, come in." Rachel walked in at looked around the big mansion.  
  
"This is a nice place."  
  
"Yeah, its my Mom's, Linda's and Dad's."  
  
"Yeah, I know your Mom's Linda and your Dad's Vince. I happen to be a big fan of the WWF."  
  
"Oh, wait your not a fan are you. Look we don't mind...."  
  
"No, no. I'm not here for that. It's kinda personal business."  
  
"Ok, you better come through then."  
  
Rachel followed Shane and Jack into the living room. Everybody looked up as she walked in.  
  
"Mom, this is Rachel. She said she's got some personal business with you." Shane said.  
  
Linda got up and went over to Rachel. "Hi," she said.  
  
"Jack, take Jess to the playroom will you? Grandad and I brought you both some new toys to play with. I know you're gonna like them."  
  
"Yeah. Ok Nana," Jack replied as he got up and led his sister out of the room.  
  
"Do I know you? You look quite familiar." Linda turned her attention back to Rachel  
  
Rachel said nervously, "No, no you don't but maybe you should."  
  
"Sorry?" Linda said questioningly.  
  
"I'm your daughter."  
  
Marissa, Paul, and Steph gasped in shock, while Shane stood there with his mouth hanging open and Vince looked like he was about to explode. Linda's face turned white and all colour that was there, drained.  
  
Vince marched over to her and took her by the arm. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, or what sort of sick joke your trying to play but get out of my house now!" Ordered Vince as he took her to the door.  
  
Rachel protested. "No, let go of me, it's true. She's my mother, let me go!" She yelled as she broke free of Vince and ran over to face Linda. "Tell them, go on tell them. You know it's true!"  
  
Linda looked at Vince, then turned to look at everyone else, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Linda?" Vince said. Linda looked at him. "Well?"  
  
"It's true," Linda whispered.  
  
"What?" Vince said.  
  
"I'm so sorry Vince."  
  
Vince stood there in shock, as did everybody else.  
  
"How did you find me?" Linda asked Rachel.  
  
"Your name was on my birth certificate, and the adoption agency helped too."  
  
"When I gave you up they said they wouldn't help unless we both wanted to contact each other." Linda avoided the gaze of her family and Rachel and looked around the room.  
  
"Lets just say I know some people in the right places."  
  
Linda nodded. "Oh, I see. Why did you want to find me?"  
  
"Well, I always knew I was adopted and my parents, the people who raised me, gave me their blessing to find you. I thought I deserved to know where I came from. And what your excuse was for giving me up."  
  
Linda nodded her head. "Of course you did."  
  
"I'm really sorry to have ruined your birthday," she said to Vince. "But I think you can understand that this is pretty important."  
  
"Bit late for that now, but yes I understand. I don't understand how my wife of thirty five years has managed to keep this from me for so long though." Vince replied staring at Linda, she still mnaged to avoid his stare. "How old are you?" Vince asked, turning his attention back to Rachel.  
  
"Thirty-eight. Why?"  
  
"No wonder your so quiet." Vince said turning to Linda. "She's thirty- eight, that means you were what? Fifteen, sixteen when you had her? We were together then Linda, is she my daughter too? We had a child you never even told me about?!" Vince shouted.  
  
Linda shook her head. "No, no, she isn't yours I swear. I would have kept her if she was."  
  
"What? You went with someone else, while you were going out with me?"  
  
"No!" Linda shouted. "It wasn't like that," she said as she started to cry.  
  
"Well, how was it like then Lin? Come on, explain it to me! Did you get a little seed, pop it in, then bam, nine months later a little baby popped out? Come on, tell me!" Vince angrily said as he backed Linda into a corner.  
  
"Vince, don't please." Linda begged.  
  
"Dad, back off her." Shane said as he pulled his Dad back. "She must have a good explanantion."  
  
"Well, maybe she'd care to tell it to me. Who's the Dad?"  
  
"I can't tell you Vince."  
  
"The Dad is named as Andrew Chambers on my birth certificate," Rachel said.  
  
Linda looked at Rachel and shook her head.  
  
"What?!" Vince shouted as his wife. "Andrew Chambers? Lin, tell me this isn't true please."  
  
"I can't Vince, I wish it wasn't, but it is. It's not like you think though, I swear."  
  
"What do mean it's not like I think!?" yelled Vince. "Maybe you'd like to tell me how it was then. Andrew? He was my best friend, you little slut."  
  
"Dad, don't call her that. Isn't it obvious she's upset about this. You're just making it worse, you're upsetting her even more." Stephanie said.  
  
"Maybe she deserves to be upset. She's been lying to me for all these years, she never even told me. She slept with my best friend behind my back."  
  
"Vince, please. Please don't, you don't understand. It wasn't like that." Linda sobbed.  
  
"Tell me how it was then Lin!" Vince demanded coldly.  
  
"Mom, come on. You can't keep this from us any more. I think Rachel deserves to know who her Dad is and where he is. We deserved to know that we had a sister and Dad deserves to know how you came to have a daughter you never even told him about." Shane said, trying to control the anger in his voice as to not upset his Mom any more than she was.  
  
"Alright." Linda said quietly as she walked over and sat on the couch. "Fine I will. Maybe when I tell you, you'll all understand why I didn't want anyone to know and why I didn't want you to find me," Linda said coldly to Rachel. "It was 1963, Vince, you'd been sent to military school. It was when we didn't see each other for a whole year, when we just kept in touch by phonecalls and letters. Before you went, you told Andrew to take care of me. Well, he did a whole lot more than that."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Vince shouted at her. "It seems to me you took pretty good care of each other!"  
  
Linda looked at Vince and shook her head. "It wasn't like that. One night, after you'd been gone about a month, he took me out to dinner because I was really miserable and I hadn't gone out since you went. Anyway, he took me out to dinner and afterwards walked me home, I invited him in. Just to talk, nothing else. We uhh..." Linda began to get choked up and let out a sob. "We were sitting on the........, on the couch, when umm, he uhh....., he made a pass at me and kissed me. I told him he should back off and leave but he wouldn't. Mom and Dad were out so I couldn't scream for help or anything." Linda paused and took a deep breath. "Anyway he, he started to get really angry, shouting at me that I'd been leading him on, giving him all the signs, but I hadn't been, I swear to you Vince. Or if I did I didn't realise it. He came over, shoved me on the couch and got on top of me. I screamed at him to get off but he wouldn't. He said I deserved it after what I'd done to him. I tried to fight him off Vince, I swear," she sobbed. "But he was just to strong for me, and he held me down and.......and, he raped me." Linda cried.  
  
Everyone looked at her in stunned silence while Linda sobbed quietly with her head in her hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

Linda continued. "I tried to forget about it, but I couldn't. Soon after, Andrew left town, I never saw him again. A couple of months later I found out I was pregnant, I thought about having an abortion but by the time I found out, it was too late. Mom and Dad thought the baby was yours but I told them it wasn't, I didn't tell them I was raped though. I've never told anyone. So I had the baby, a little girl. The nurse handed you to me but I couldn't hold you. I didn't want to hold you, as soon as you were born, I could see him in you." Linda looked up at Rachel as tears rolled down her cheeks and nodded. "I still can. So I told them I wanted you adopted and they got the adoption people in that afternoon I signed the papers as soon as I could and then they took you away. God, you must think I'm horrible. I knew none of this is your fault and I wished, still wish, that I had it in me to keep you and love you. But I didn't and I don't. Even now, I look into your eyes and I see him and I'm reminded of what he did to me. So I'm sorry, but if you were thinking that maybe we could get to know each other and become Mother and daughter, I'm sorry but I can't and I won't." Linda said looking at Rachel as tears began rolling down her and Rachel's cheeks.  
  
Rachel nodded, "I understand, I'm just sorry that you hate me so much. Don't worry, you won't hear from me again." Rachel said as she cried. "Just one more thing. Did he know you were pregnant?"  
  
Linda shook her head. "No, he left before I found out."  
  
"Ok. Bye........... Mom." Rachel started walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Rachel turned around to Linda. Linda got up off the couch and walked over to her and stood opposite Rachel. Linda looked at her for a second and embraced her in a hug. Rachel hugged her back, tears streaming down both of their faces. Linda gently pulled away.  
  
"I'm so sorry, for everything." Linda said through her tears. "From what I see of the woman standing infront of me I can tell she was raised by a caring, honest and loving family. I could never have given you that. I did what I thought was best for you and for me. If I'd have kept you I would've ended up hating you and I didn't want that. You were a small, innocent baby who knew nothing and I didn't want to punish you for what someone else had done to me. But maybe I've done that anyway..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was silent for a minute or so until Linda broke the silence.  
  
"I know I've got no right to ask you this but........." Linda's voice trailed off.  
  
"But what? It doesn't hurt to ask anything."  
  
"Can you..... do you forgive me?" Linda whispered.  
  
"I understand why you did what you did. And in my eyes you did nothing wrong, you haven't done anything that needs to be forgiven. I would've done the same in your situation. But if it helps you then yes, I forgive you." Rachel cried.  
  
"Thank you. You don't know how much that means." Linda said looking at Rachel.  
  
Rachel nodded, she dug around in her purse and dug out a small card. "If you ever change your mind my phone number and address is on the card. I'd like to get to know you." She said as she handed it to Linda. "I won't bother you again. And I'm sorry for ruining the party and everything."  
  
"You don't need to be sorry. I wondered whether this day would ever come or not and I'm glad it has."  
  
"So am I. Bye..." Rachel quietly said as she walked out, closing the front door quietly behind her, got in her car and drove off.  
  
Linda sat with her head in her hands, crying. Vince sat down next to her and put his arms around her. "Oh Linda, I'm so sorry for all the things I just said. Why didn't you tell me? I would've come back, stuff the military school, I would've come back and looked after you. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"That you'd leave me, you might have believed his story, after it happened he said he'd deny it if I ever told anyone. Then when I found out I was pregnant, that was it. I just thought it'd be best if you never knew anything about it."  
  
"I would never have left you. Oh God, if I ever see Andrew again, I'm gonna kill him." Vince angrily stood up, walked to the other side of the room and punched the door. Vince punched it so hard, his fist went through the door. "Shit!" Vince shouted.  
  
"Vince, don't. He's not worth it."  
  
"I can't believe it! I thought he was my friend. I'm so sorry honey, I should've been there. You begged me not to go but I just ignored you. I should've listened."  
  
"It's not your fault, I don't blame you."  
  
"Well, I blame me. I should've been there to protect you, instead I leave you in the hands of some sort of phsyco. This is my fault."  
  
"You can't blame yourself. Looking back, I should've told you when it happened but I didn't. You understand why I couldn't tell you, don't you?" Linda said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, yes. I think I do. You know what I would've done to him." Vince said quietly, carefully controlling the anger in his voice.  
  
"How did you manage to keep it to yourself for all these years?" Stephanie asked her Mom.  
  
"I don't know." She said shaking her head. "After I gave birth we never spoke of it again, really, Mom and Dad never even mentioned it. They never asked me how I felt, they were ashamed of me, they just put me down as a cheap slut. I was very jumpy around men for ages afterwards, everyone knew there was something wrong but I never told them, I couldn't. I felt so dirty and so.....so used, I was worried people would blame me if they ever found out, they'd say I deserved it. I didn't deserve that though, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. To this day I don't regret giving the baby up, at least she was brought up by people that loved her, I could never have done that. I know it sounds horrible but when the nurse showed me her, I felt nothing. She just reminded me of what happened, if I'd kept her I'd never have been able to move on. She would've been a constant reminder, it would always have been there. I never knew I could feel nothing towards a sweet, innocent baby before that. Even now, I still think I'm a horrible person, how could I feel nothing towards my own baby?. Today, I know who she was as soon as she walked in the room, she didn't need to tell me. I know its wrong of me to punish her for what someone else did to me but I don't know any other way of dealing with it." 


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie put her arms around her Mom and Linda carried on.  
  
"I was a bit weird when your Dad came back, he kept asking me what was wrong but I never told him. Eventually things got back to normal, and he asked me to marry him. I know it sounds weird but I think that was the closing point, I knew that Vince would never let anyone hurt me again."  
  
Linda looked at Stephanie, Shane and Vince. "I'm really sorry," Linda sobbed. Vince sat down the other side of Linda and Shane knelt down in front of her.  
  
"You've got nothing to be sorry about Mom." Shane said.  
  
"Thanks, but I have. I should have told you." Linda said, looking down.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. And I want you to know you are the best wife and Mom in the world, no matter what," said Vince as he hugged her.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"He's right you know." Stephanie said.  
  
Linda smiled. "Thanks hon."  
  
"Best Grandmother too, the kids love you to bits and I'm sure grandchild number three will too." Marissa chipped in.  
  
"Thanks, I hope so."  
  
"Can we have dinner now please? Otherwise grandchild number three's gonna starve." Stephanie asked.  
  
Everybody laughed. "Yeah, it'll be just about ready by now." Linda laughed as she got up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I'll come and help," Vince said, also getting up. Linda and Vince went through to the kitchen. Linda went to open the door to the oven but Vince stopped her by taking her arm.  
  
"What?" Linda asked nervously as she smiled at Vince.  
  
"You should have told me Lin."  
  
"You said a minute ago, you understood why I didn't." Linda said with hurt in her voice, pulling away from Vince as she started to cry again.  
  
"I do, I do." Vince whispered as he pulled her back into his arms. "But you should've told me. I would've made him pay for what he did, you know I would have."  
  
"That's what scared me. I knew how you'd react, you would've killed him."  
  
"Damn right I would have! He had no right to touch you." Vince shouted. He saw the upset look on Linda's face and immediately regreted shouting at her. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I'm just so angry, you were my girlfriend. It was up to me to protect you and I wasn't there for you."  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I wish I could agree with you but it was. When you needed me most I wasn't there for you. Even after I came back I knew there was something wrong with you. You were so distant, I just figured you were still upset about me leaving you. Then after a few months when things eventually got back to normal I thought that I was eventually forgiven. God, I'm such an idiot."  
  
"No, please don't think like that. What's done is done, there's no going back. I just want to forget about it, I just want to move on." Linda said quietly, looking down as she began to cry.  
  
Vince went over to her and cupped her face in her hands, and gently lifted her head up. "Ok, we don't need to talk about it again, but I think the kids might want too. Linda, I want you to know that as long as your with me I will never, ever let anybody hurt you again, I promise."  
  
"I know, you won't. I realise the kids will probably want to talk about this, but not now, not today, maybe in a couple of days." Linda said. Vince gently wiped away Linda's tears and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, vowing to one day get revenge for what his former best friend had done to his wife..... The sick glint in the eye that usually appeared only in the eyes of the "Evil Mr. McMahon" character that WWF fans loved to hate slowly began to shine through in the real Vincent K McMahon....... 


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, that's a big shock." Marissa said.  
  
"You like to state the obvious, don't you honey?" said Shane sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'm very sorry. I'm just trying to get my head around it!" Marissa snapped back.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nasty," said Shane quietly.  
  
"I can't believe it." Stephanie said. "Poor Mom. She's been living with this for all these years and no one knew, not even Dad. I thought they knew each other better than they knew themselves."  
  
"Well, they do Steph. Your Mom just didn't tell your Dad this because she thought it would ruin everything." Paul said.  
  
"Well, it certainly ruined today," Steph said.  
  
"I don't think we should mention it again today to her. It's obviously been a big shock for both Mom and Dad. We need to give them a chance to discuss it first, sort themselves out. Then maybe in a couple of days. Mom will speak to us about it." Shane said. "Are we all agreed?"  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie said.  
  
Marissa and Paul nodded their heads.  
  
"Ok," Marissa said getting up. "I'll go get the kids."  
  
Marissa walked out. A couple of seconds later Vince walked in.  
  
"Dinner's ready, if you want to go through to the dining room."  
  
"Ok," Paul said getting up. "You ok Steph?"  
  
"Yep." Steph said as she got up.  
  
Paul and Steph went through and Vince went to follow them but Shane pulled him back and closed the door.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Shane asked his Dad.  
  
"I'll sort it Shane, don't worry." Vince said quickly.  
  
"Let me in on it. I don't want you doing this by yourself. I want payback too, no one treats my Mom like that and gets away with it, I don't care how long ago it was."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that. I knew I could rely on you son."  
  
Shane nodded.  
  
"All I ask is that we keep this just between us. No one else need know. Not Ris or your Mom, or Steph, even Paul."  
  
"I know. So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. We'll let things fizzle out and in a couple of months, we'll get revenge. Then perhaps the real Vince McMahon will need some of the Mr. McMahon alter-ego in him."  
  
Linda walked in. "Are you two coming? Dinners getting cold."  
  
"Coming honey." Vince said as he followed her, looking at Shane one last time, both vowing payback. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Linda, that was great. I don't think I've tasted better." Paul said as he finished.  
  
"Thanks, glad you liked it."  
  
"That was amazing honey. Thank you." Vince said as he lent over and kissed his wife on the cheek.  
  
"You're welcome. Happy birthday."  
  
"Mom, for the first time since I fell pregnant I actually feel full." Stephanie concluded.  
  
"That was a damn good dinner then. Well done Mom, you finally did the impossible and filled Steph and the baby up." Shane said laughing.  
  
"It was brilliant Lin. So brilliant that Shane and I will do the washing and wiping up so you can go sit down and put your feet up." Marissa said as she began to clear up the plates and dishes.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say I'd do that, dinner wasn't THAT good!" Shane said, jokingly protesting.  
  
"Ris, you don't have to do that." Linda said.  
  
"I insist. You cooked it, Shane and I will clean up. I think Jess wants her Nana to play anyway."  
  
"Yeah," said Jess. "Come and play with me Nana. We play barbies."  
  
"Barbies huh? How can I resist when you asked so nicely?"  
  
"Thank you Nana."  
  
Jack got up and went over to his Grandmother and crawled onto her lap. "Thank you for dinner Nana, it was delicious." He put his arms round her neck and gave her a hug.  
  
"That's ok." She said ruffling his hair. "What are you gonna do now?"  
  
"Uncle Paul said we could go play football outside."  
  
"Oh, what about Dad and Grandad?"  
  
"Dad's to busy washing up to play footie." Shane complained.  
  
"Ok, what about Grandad?" She asked Vince.  
  
"I'd love too, but I've got some business to take care of. Sorry buddy." He said to Jack.  
  
"Vince, it's your birthday." Linda said.  
  
"Sorry but it shouldn't take long anyway, just making a few inquiries." Vince looked down, hating the fact that he had to lie to his wife and grandson.  
  
"What about your presents?" Paul asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Umm, we'll open them first, then we'll all go do our seperate things." Vince nervously said.  
  
"Ok then," said Steph, getting up. "Lets go through to the living room."  
  
They all went through to the living room and Vince opened his presents. From Linda he got a new watch, some shirts and a mug with the words "World's Best Love Machine" on it. Everybody laughed at the mug. From Marissa and Shane he got a new briefcase and two tickets to go parachutting, he decided he was going to take Linda. Jack and Jessica got him some pajamas and slippers. Stephanie and Paul got him a new suit and a couple of CD's that he wanted. Vince thanked them all for the lovely gifts. Marissa and Shane went to wash up, Paul and Jack went outside in the back garden to play football and Steph went to watch, Vince went into the study and Linda and Jess played with barbies in the play room.  
  
Thirty minutes later Shane and Marissa had finished the washing and wiping up.  
  
"I think I'll go and see what Dad's doing," said Shane as he put the last of the dishes away.  
  
"Ok, I'll go rescue your Mom from Jess and her barbies. It get's a bit tiring after awhile. See ya in a minute." Marissa said as she walked out of the room.  
  
Shane made his way down the long halls of his parents mansion towards the study. Without knocking, Shane walked in. "Hey Dad."  
  
Vince jumped, "Oh Shane, don't do that I thought it was your Mom."  
  
"Sorry. Did you find anything out?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah, he lives in California in Santa Barbara."  
  
"Great, so what now?"  
  
"I've hired a private investigator, I've got an appointment next week. I'll go on my own first. I'll get him to track Andrew down and get his exact address, dig up some dirt then we'll go pay him a little visit of our own." A sick smile spread over Vince's face.  
  
Shane nodded as the same evil smile that spread over Vince's face suddenly started appearing on Shane's face....... 


	8. Chapter 8

A month later Vince and Shane went over to the private detectives house to see what he found out. Vince knocked on the door.  
  
"Vince!" the man said as he opened it.  
  
"Frank, how are ya doin?"  
  
"Great, yourself? Who's this?" Frank said staring at Shane with an uncertain look on his face.  
  
"Oh sorry Frank, I'm good. This is my son Shane. He's helping me out."  
  
"Right, hi. Sorry about that." Frank said as he shook Shane's hand.  
  
"Hi, that's ok." Shane replied. "What'd you find out then?"  
  
"Right," said Frank. "Come and sit down." They all sat down and Frank got out his briefcase. "Let's see, this guy Andrew Chambers." He showed Vince and Shane a photo. "Very successful business man and designer, dealing in clothes shops, he's got a whole line of them down the West. Single, never been married, no kids. Lives on his own in a fairly large house. 233 Appledown Drive, Santa Barbara. Often away on business, but I did manage to find out he's on holiday for a week in Florida, next week he's at home. Mostly drives a Mercedes but does have a jeep. Not a very popular guy from all acounts, very nasty and two faced. Likes humiliating people. Not a lot of friends, infact no one I talked to had a good word to say about him. Often on the wrong side of the law, I don't think he has insurance on anything, he's that cocky no one's going to bring him down. If you ask me, the profile I've gathered of him, he's an all round sicko." Frank concluded.  
  
"Got that right." Muttered Shane.  
  
"What?" Frank asked.  
  
"Well," Vince quickly said. "Thanks for that, if there's anything I can do, you know where I am. Anyone asks, you haven't seen us." Vince said as he handed Frank a fistfull of money. "You've never heard of Andrew Chambers in your life right?"  
  
Frank looked down at the cash Vince just gave him and looked at Vince. "Right," he smiled. "Oh, you better have this." Frank handed him all the information he had gathered on Andrew.  
  
"Thanks." Vince said.  
  
"Ok, look if there's anything else I can do you know where to come."  
  
"I know. Thanks for all this. Seeya around."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Shane said.  
  
Vince and Shane got in the car and Vince dropped Shane off. They decided to go away the next week to start to finalise the plans the had in store for Andrew, Vince would take the information they managed to gather on Andrew and study it carefully. Vince drove back to his house and walked in.  
  
"Linda?" He shouted. "Good," Vince said to himself. He went to his study and hid everything in the bottom drawer. Vince figured Linda wouldn't find them there as she rarely went through his desk. Vince walked out the room and closed the door behind him. He decided to make a start on dinner, to save Linda some trouble.  
  
Ten minutes later Linda walked through the door. "Vince." Linda shouted as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"In here."  
  
Linda walked through to the kitchen to find Vince peeling some vegetables.  
  
"Hi honey." Vince said with a smile.  
  
"Ok, whats wrong? Why are you getting dinner ready?"  
  
"Nothings wrong. I got home early so I thought I'd make a start on dinner to save you the trouble. Now go and sit down and I'll call you when dinner's ready."  
  
Linda looked strangely at Vince. "Alright.." she said slowly. "Call me if you need any help."  
  
"I will honey, now go and put your feet up."  
  
Linda walked out of the kitchen and went through to the living room. She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the couch. Linda was relieved that her family took the news of her rape as well as they did, especially Vince, he seemed to be over it. She thought that it was going to be one of those subjects that came up all the time, but that wasn't the case. Vince had barely mentioned the rape since the day it all came out, she was glad that he took it so well. Linda undone her briefcase and brought out some papers and began to read. Vince came through and sat down on the couch next to her. Linda looked at him and laughed.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
"I just have to say you look very attractive in that flowery pinny."  
  
Vince looked down at himself. "Yeah I do kinda, don't I?"  
  
Linda rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say honey. What's up anyway?"  
  
"Umm." Vince looked down. "Shane and I are going away for a couple of days next week, down to California on business."  
  
"That's fine. What sort of business?" Inquired Linda.  
  
"Uhh..... we're checking out some arena's to hold events in, stuff like that." Vince nervously said, praying Linda would buy his tale.  
  
"Oh right." Linda laughed. "Don't look so nervous. What? Are you afraid I'm going to tell you not to go or something.?"  
  
Vince nervously laughed. "No, of course not. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with it."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be ok with it? It's not as if it's rare, us being apart so often."  
  
"Yeah I know. Come here honey." He said as he pulled her close and held her tightly, hating himself for lying to her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Linda said as Vince held her.  
  
"Nothing. I just don't like the fact that we're away from each other so often. I miss you when we're not together."  
  
"I miss you too but we have to run the business successfully and if being apart is the only way to do that then so be it. Even if we don't like it."  
  
"But it's not the only way Linda. We can be together. You can come with me to Raw and Smackdown, you can bring your work with you. Obviously you'll have to stay when you've got meetings to attend but other than that, there's nothing stopping you from coming on the road with me." Vince said excitedly. "I'd love to have you with me. You'd enjoy it, you'd get to see a lot more of the kids too. I want you with me."  
  
Linda pulled away from his embrace and stood up. "This is about the rape, isn't it?"  
  
"Maybe." Vince said quietly.  
  
"And here I was thinking you were ok with it, that you'd learnt to accept it."  
  
"Ok with it?" Vince shouted. "How could I be ok with my wife being raped?"  
  
"Well for starters I wasn't your wife when it happened. And secondly it's got nothing to do with you, you weren't even there." Shouted back Linda.  
  
"Let me tell you something. You were my girlfriend when it happened and thats why I'm so angry. It's the fact that I wasn't there to protect you. If I'd have stayed it would never have happened. Or at least if it had, maybe I could have helped you come to terms with it, helped you through the pregnancy and the birth."  
  
"Oh please. If I'd have told you I'd been raped and was pregnant you would have run a mile!" Linda quickly shot back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Linda said looking at the hurt look on Vince's face and immediately regretted what she said. Vince didn't say anything, he just looked at her.  
  
"How could you think that?" Vince eventually said.  
  
"I don't. I'm sorry, it just came out, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Yes you do." Vince walked out of the room and Linda stared after him. Linda fell onto the couch and put her head in her hands. 


	9. Chapter 9

That night at dinner Vince and Linda sat in silence whilst they ate. Vince had finished his dinner and was waiting for Linda to finish hers. Linda finished and put her knife and fork together on the plate.  
  
"That was great honey. Thank you." Linda said.  
  
"That's fine, I'll do the washing and wiping up."  
  
"No, no. I'll do it, you cooked."  
  
"I said I'll do it." Vince forcefully said.  
  
"Ok, you do the washing, I'll do the wiping?"  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
Vince stood up and took his plate and glass through to the kitchen, Linda did the same. Vince began to wash up and Linda wiped.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean what I said." Linda said nervously.  
  
Vince looked at Linda. "Yeah me too, sorry I walked out."  
  
"That's ok." They looked at each other and smiled. "I've been thinking, I'd actually like to come on the road with you."  
  
"What?" Vince asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, it was true what you said. We'd get to see a lot more of each other and I'd get to see the kids more often. It'll be fun. I'd get to know our employees a lot better too."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to. You were right, it was about the rape."  
  
"Vince I mean it. I want to come. And besides, I kinda like the fact that you worry about me so much." Linda smiled.  
  
Vince laughed. "Ok then, after next week you can. Give me a couple of weeks to sort everything and it'll be great."  
  
"I can't wait." Linda smiled.  
  
"Well........" Vince slowly said. "You don't have to...."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Vince walked over to her and took the teatowel out of her hands and put it on the side and looked at her. "What do you think I mean honey....." he smiled.  
  
"Vince, it's only seven o'clock."  
  
"So, we'll have an early night." Vince said as he kissed her round the neck.  
  
"There's early and there's early."  
  
"Please..... I'll make it worth your while." Vince said with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess an early night won't do to much harm would it?" Smiled Linda.  
  
Vince shook his head. "Right then, come here." Linda screamed as Vince picked her up, put her over his shoulder and took her up the stairs.  
  
"Vince, put me down!" Linda laughed.  
  
"No way baby. You're all mine for the night now." Vince layed her down on the bed and looked at her. "I love you." Vince gently said.  
  
"I love you too." They looked at each other for a minute when Linda suddenly pulled Vince down and kissed him. "Come on then, make it worth my while." Linda whispered.  
  
"I'd do anything for you.........."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night Vince held Linda in his arms as she slept. Vince had a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. He wanted to get revenge on Andrew but wasn't sure how to go about it. What should he do? Teach him a lesson he'd never forget? That's what I'd like to do, Vince thought. On the other hand, if Linda did ever somehow manage to find out, it would no doubt be the end of their marriage, she certainly wouldn't put up with something like that. He hated himself for lying to Linda about where he was going but Vince knew that somehow, he had to get revenge or he'd never be able to forget about the rape. Linda stirred and Vince pulled her closer to him, noticing she had a smile on her face as she slept. What are you dreaming about sweetheart? Vince wondered. Whatever I do, I'll do for you he thought as he drifted off to sleep.... 


	10. Chapter 10

A week later Vince and Shane were in a rented car outside Andrew's house. Andrew had just gone inside and Vince and Shane were discussing what they should do.  
  
"Well, I think we should just go in there and kick his ass." Shane said.  
  
"You don't think I want to do that? Of course I do, there's nothing I'd like better. We've gotta be smarter than that Shane, say we go in there and do that, he'll just get the cops on to us and they'll bang us up and my marriage would be over. Nah, we've got to be better than that."  
  
Nothing was said for a couple of minutes as father and son both sat there thinking.......  
  
Shane started to smile. "What are you grinning at?" Vince asked.  
  
"I've got it." Shane said. "I've damn well got it!" Shane said laughing. "Its so simple, why didn't I think of it before?"  
  
"Well for God's sake, are you gonna tell me or do I have to guess?"  
  
"Dad, think of it, no family......no friends......only the business.....we destroy him, bring him down, bankrupt him!" He said slowly. "It may destroy him and we wouldn't have to lay a finger on him."  
  
"That might just work Shane, it might just work. How do we do it though?"  
  
"I know friends of friends, call in a couple of favours. The friends I'm thinking of eat guys like him for breakfast and never get caught doing it!" Shane said with an evil smile.  
  
"Lets do it!" Vince said nodding his approval. 


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few days Shane and Vince called in a couple of favours, paid some people and set their plan in action. With the information the private investigator had managed to gather they found out all in all he owned 15 clothes shops down the West. They pinpointed the exact location of each and explained all to their partners in crime.  
  
"Now, you all know what you have to do, so do it as soon as you can." Shane ordered the group of five men who were at his house. Marissa was at work and Linda had taken the children out to the park for the afternoon, so Vince and Shane thought they'd have a meeting with the guys that were helping them to bring Andrew Chambers to his knees.  
  
"Yeah," Vince nodded. "Just one thing though, make sure you don't get caught."  
  
"Vince," one of the men said. "We're professionals, we've done this hundreds of times before. Hell, we've even done worse than this. We didn't get caught then, we don't intend to get caught now."  
  
"Good." Vince said. "And after this whole thing is done with, you don't know us, we don't know you."  
  
"That's the way we work." The man said.  
  
"Right then, you lot have got work to do, go and do it." Shane said.  
  
"The matter of payment?"  
  
Vince handed the man a briefcase and opened it. "Five hundred thousand dollars, just like we discussed."  
  
"Good. Right then we better go, I'm sure you'll know when we've done the job." The man said as he shook Vince's hand.  
  
"I'm sure I will." Vince smiled.  
  
"Bye then." The man walked out and four other men followed. Vince and Shane saw them out and went back into the living room.  
  
"Are you sure we're gonna get away with this Dad?" Shane asked as he and his Dad sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"No, I don't mean the cops I mean Mom. Do you think she'll find out?"  
  
Vince looked at Shane. "I hope to God, she doesn't. Or we are in big trouble son."  
  
"Mom will get so mad if she does."  
  
"Hey, stop thinking "if". We just have to act normal and she won't suspect a thing."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
At that moment Jack came bounding through the door, with Linda, who had Jess asleep in her arms. Linda smiled at the two men as she layed Jess down on the sofa.  
  
"How are my two favourite guys then?"  
  
"We're great. I see you've worn Jess out." Shane commented.  
  
"Yeah, she fell asleep soon after we got there, so we stayed for a little while then she woke up as soon as we got to the toystore."  
  
"Surprise, surprise!" Shane said sarcastically.  
  
"Look what Nana got me dad!" Jack shouted bounding over to his dad, showing him his new gameboy.  
  
"Very nice. Did you thank her?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded vigourisely. He ran over to Linda who was sitting on the sofa and crawled into her lap. He kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks again nana."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"What'd you get Jess?" Vince asked as she woke up.  
  
"A new barbie."  
  
Linda smiled.  
  
"Mom, you should really stop spoiling them so much." Shane said with an amused grin on his face, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"I'm their nana, it's my job to spoil them, and I'll make sure I spoil the new baby just as much!" Linda said defensively.  
  
Shane looked at Vince. "Can't you try and control her?"  
  
"Son, I've been trying to do that for the past thirty five years and when I do try, she ends up kicking my ass, so I've given up." Vince laughed.  
  
"Too right." Linda said.  
  
Vince and Shane both laughed.  
  
"Thanks for looking after them mom, I had some stuff to do that couldn't wait."  
  
"My pleasure, I'll look after them any time you know that. What are you doing here, I thought you had some work to do at the office?" Linda asked Vince.  
  
"Uh yeah I did, but I finished earlier than I thought I would so I thought I'd come and see Shane." Vince replied quickly.  
  
Linda nodded. "Ok well we better go then, we've got to get ready, I booked the dinner reservations for eight."  
  
"That's fine. We better go then."  
  
"Bye Jack. Bye Jess." Linda said as she gave them both a kiss.  
  
"Bye nana, thanks for the gameboy." Jack said, taking his eyes briefly off the new toy.  
  
"Yeah thank you nana." Jess said as Shane picked her up.  
  
"Your both welcome." Linda replied.  
  
Vince gave Jack and Jessica both a kiss. "I'll see you both tomorrow. Your coming with your daddy to work aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna see Uncle Mark!" Jack said excitedly, referring to the Undertaker.  
  
Vince laughed. "Ok then. We'll see you tomorrow." 


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later  
  
Linda rolled over in her bed early on a Tuesday morning and opened her eyes, expecting to see Vince next to her. Linda sat up and looked around, it took her a moment to realise where she was. Sacramento, California. She had been coming on the road for a couple of weeks now and she still hadn't gotten used to waking up in a different hotel virtually every day.  
  
"Vince?" She called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
'Must have gone to see someone.' Linda muttered to herself as she grabbed the remote and switched the tv on. She turned it on to a local news channel.  
  
"And now we go live to one of the many scenes...." The presenter said.  
  
Vince came into the room, carrying a tray of breakfast.  
  
"Good morning." Vince chirped.  
  
"Morning." Linda replied. "I wondered where you went."  
  
"Just to the door to collect the breakfast service I ordered last night."  
  
"We normally have breakfast downstairs with everyone else." Linda replied, looking strangely at Vince.  
  
"Well I thought it would make a change, it's nice just the two of us."  
  
"What's this?" Vince asked placing the breakfast tray on the bed and crawling back under the sheets.  
  
"Local news channel." Linda replied, taking a bite of her toast.  
  
"The fifteen clothes shops, all named 'Chamber's Choice', after the founder and designer of these clothes were all set alight last night. Fortunately, no-one was hurt in any of these blazes but the whole line of clothes, and obviously the stores themselves are completely destroyed." The reporter live at one of the scenes continued as a fire continued to blaze behind her. "Ten of the fifteen stores have had the fires put out. Three are under control but two, including the one behind me, is in danger of spreading to other stores. California firefighters have battled all night. Once they put one out they have to travel to the next scene and try and put that one out. This has stretched California firefighters to the limit, as of yet there are no obvious causes to these blazes, but given the fact, they are the same line of stores, one would have to assume that this is arson and perhaps a personal vendetta against the founder of this very successful clothing chain, Andrew Chambers."  
  
A photo of Andrew flashed up on the screen.  
  
"Thank you very much Louise. We will keep you updated on that situation as more details become available. But now onto our next news item.."  
  
Linda looked at Vince and Vince looked at Linda.  
  
"It's him." Linda said slowly.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "Looks like he finally got his cumuppance." Said Vince with an uncaring tone.  
  
Linda grabbed the remote and switched the tv off. She gave a sidewards glance to Vince who was flicking through the paper.  
  
'He wouldn't' Linda thought to herself. 'If Vince was going to do anything, he'd beat the crap out of him but he wouldn't do this sort of thing. It's not Vince's style. It's too sly and underhand.' Satisfied with her own reasoning she moved closer to Vince and started caressing his muscular chest.  
  
Vince looked at her and smiled. Linda had a playfull gleam in her eyes, Vince kissed her took her in his arms.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
Vince groaned. "Some people have the worst timing."  
  
"Tell me about it." Linda agreed as she got up and put her dressing gown on. Vince followed suit.  
  
Linda got to the door and hadn't even opened it fully when Shane and Paul came barging through the door.  
  
"Do come in." Linda said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Aren't you guys dressed yet?" Shane said. "You've gotta get dressed now."  
  
"What's the rush?" Vince said.  
  
"It's Steph, she's gone into labour and we have to get back to Greenwich now!" Paul said. "I want to be there when my kid's born."  
  
"Oh my god. When did she start?" Linda said wide eyed.  
  
"I got a call two minutes ago. She just had her first contraction and Marissa was about to take her to the hospital." Paul said.  
  
"We thought we'd come and tell you, throw our stuff in a suitcase and get the next flight to Greenwich." Shane said excitedly.  
  
"Right, I'll get dressed and phone ahead at the airport, you two go and pack. Linda you get dressed and pack our stuff. Oh, I'll also organise a driver to take us to the airport and one to meet us when we get back to Greenwich, now go!" Vince ordered.  
  
"What about the Smackdown tonight?" Shane asked.  
  
"You let JR know he's in charge. Any last minute changes to the script will be Heyman's call. JR will take care of it all, just let him know we're going." Finished Vince. 


	13. Chapter 13

Before I restart this story, I would just like to apologise for not updating it in so long. Originally I wasn't going to continue with it but then I got an email asking if I was going to update it, I read the story and suddenly realised that it meant too much to me to not continue with it. It was one of the first story's I ever started to write and half way through I got the dreaded "writers block". For months I didn't know how to carry it on and then I decided to give up altogether, then I got the email, I reread the story and this just came to me. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope I can finish the story this time, without getting stuck! Bare with me, I'll try to update it as often as I can but being a student nurse is an extremely busy life, with a lot of work to be done!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vince rushed off to get dressed, he organised the flights and the driver's. Shane and Paul rushed to their rooms to pack. Linda dressed and literally threw their stuff into suitcases and went down to pay the bill. Linda was met downstairs by the guys. They dashed to the limo outside the hotel and got in.  
  
It was a 10 minute drive to the airport and they rushed to their check in point at the airport. The plane ride was unbearable, Paul was prawelling around the plane like a lion in it's den, Shane chattered non-stop, Linda sat there quietly and nervously, chewing her fingernails and popping to the bathroom every ten minutes like she always did when she was nervous and Vince just complained about wanting to get their faster.  
  
After a six hour flight to Greenwich, they landed at the airport. They rushed to get off the plane before everyone else, hoping to avoid the crowds and any fans that might be hanging around. They got their baggage and got in the limo that was waiting for them and asked to be driven straight to the hospital. Marissa phoned Paul on his mobile and said it wouldn't be too long now, this urged Paul to say some choice words to the limo driver about going faster. To which the driver responded by going faster.  
  
After half an hour drive they arrived at Maternity and rushed to Steph's bedside.  
  
"Where have you all been?" Stephanie demanded.  
  
"We got here as fast as we could hon." Paul said gently stroking her face.  
  
"Did they say how long you've got to go?" Vince asked.  
  
"They said it shouldn't be long now. Uh oh, here comes another one. Agggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Steph screamed while holding Paul's hand.  
  
Paul's face turned white because she was squeezing it so hard. Linda was the other side of her and stroking her face, pushing her hair out of the way. After the contraction was over Stephanie leant back against the headboard and started to cry out of desperation.  
  
"Baby, what's up?" Paul asked.  
  
"I can't do it any more. I don't want to push." She sobbed. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Honey, it'll be fine." Paul tried to reassure her.  
  
"What do you know? I don't see a baby coming out of you!!!" Shouted an angry and upset Stephanie. "You are NEVER going to come near me again. It's your fault I'm in this state."  
  
Linda, Vince, Shane and Marissa all looked in shock at Stephanie. It was so unlike her to lose her cool like that. Paul looked a little upset, but wasn't about to cry infront of his family.  
  
'She's just upset and tired.' He thought to himself.  
  
"You're going to be fine." Linda reassured her daughter. "You can do this Steph, I know it's hard work but just remember, after this is all over you're going to have a little baby. And you'll get to be a mom for the rest of your life and.." Linda shook her head and tears filled her eyes. "I can't even begin to explain to you how amazing that is. To see your baby grow up into a mature young man or woman." Linda sighed. "It's the best feeling you'll ever experience. This baby is going to make you prouder of anything that you could ever achieve at work or anywhere else, I promise you."  
  
Stephanie looked at her mother intently and smiled. "Thanks." She said in almost a whisper.  
  
At that moment the doctor came in.  
  
"How are you doing Steph?" Asked the doctor.  
  
"Tired."  
  
"I know it's hard work, but you're almost done. Another 15 minutes at the most by the look of this." The doctor said whilst checking the chart that the nurses had been keeping. "Ok, I think just the husband should be in here now."  
  
"Ok." Shane said. "Love you Steph."  
  
"Love you sweetheart." Said Vince.  
  
"Seeya soon. Love you." Marissa said.  
  
"Your going to be fine darling, ok? I love you." Linda said giving her a kiss. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I know not much is going on at the moment and I'm sorry but it gets better, I promise!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie watched them walk out of the room and gave Paul a small smile.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said." She said meekly.  
  
"You're forgiven. This can't be easy for you." He said as he placed his hand over hers.  
  
"Another ones coming."  
  
Stephanie grabbed hold of Paul's hand and began breathing like she was taught.  
  
"Remember what they taught you in the birthing classes babe." Said Paul Holding her hand and rubbing her back.  
  
Stephanie panted and nodded. "I know."  
  
"Ok Stephanie. When the next contraction comes, I want you to push." Said the doctor. "I'll tell you when."  
  
Stephanie nodded. Paul wiped her brow with a flannel and kissed her head. "I'm here honey, I'm right with you."  
  
Another contraction began.  
  
"I want you to push as hard as you can Stephanie now." Instructed the doctor.  
  
"Aaaaggggghhhhh." Stephanie screamed through the contraction as she pushed. She began breathing again.  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Can you see anything?" Paul asked the doctor.  
  
"Not yet, after the next push, I should be able to see the head." The doctor smiled.  
  
"Your doing great Steph." One of the nurses said as she smiled. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just want it to be over."  
  
"It won't be long now. The baby doesn't want to hang around." Smiled the nurse.  
  
Stephanie breathed. "Ohhhh, here it comes. Paul..."  
  
"I'm here babe. Squeeze my hand as hard as you want," he pushed the hair out of her face.  
  
Stephanie pushed as hard as she could and squeezed Paul's hand for all it was worth.  
  
"I can see the head. At the next contraction, I want you to push hard, the head will be out then ok? You're doing fine."  
  
"I think you're going to break my hand if you squeeze much harder sweetheart." Paul winced.  
  
"Sorry." Steph said in a breathless laugh.  
  
"If it makes you feel better you can squeeze it as hard as you want."  
  
Another contraction came. Stephanie leant forward and pushed for all she was worth.  
  
"The head's out." The doctor smiled. "One more push and it'll be over and you'll get to hold your baby."  
  
That was the thought that spurred Stephanie on. The contraction came.  
  
"Agggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Stephanie screamed as she slumpt back onto the bed.  
  
The scream of a newborn baby filled the room.  
  
Stephanie laughed out of relief. "Is it ok?" She asked the nurse, who was wrapping it in a blanket.  
  
"Beautiful. Congratulations, you've got a baby girl." The nurse said as she handed the child to Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie held her newborn daughter in her arms for the first time and looked down at her. She bit her bottom lip in amazement. The baby stopped crying as she settled into the arms of her mother. Paul stroked the baby's face.  
  
"She's beautiful." Paul whispered. "Thank you for our baby girl." Paul said to Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie looked at Paul with tears in her eyes. "She's amazing."  
  
Paul kissed Stephanie on the cheek. "Like her mom."  
  
The midwife came over and smiled. "Do you mind if we take her for a minute?"  
  
"What for?" Paul asked full of concern.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. Just weight and length and a few other things."  
  
Stephanie handed her daughter to the midwife. "You better go and tell everyone."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be right back." 


	15. Chapter 15

Paul walked into the relatives room with a smile on his face. Paul's parents were also there now.  
  
"I'm a dad." He said. "I'm a dad of a beautiful baby girl."  
  
Everyone breathed a deep sigh of relief.  
  
Linda went over to him, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations. Are they ok?"  
  
"The baby's beautiful and Stephanie's just glowing." He nodded. A tear slipped down his cheek. "I can't believe I'm a daddy."  
  
"Well done." Vince came over and hugged him.  
  
"Congratulations sweetheart." Paul's mom, Sandra said.  
  
"Excellent!" Paul's dad, Tom said.  
  
"Yeah, it's brilliant." Marissa beamed as she hugged him.  
  
"Great." Shane agreed and also gave him a hug. "Can we see them?"  
  
"Yeah, come on." Paul walked out, his parents and Shane and Marissa followed.  
  
Vince looked at Linda, who wiped away a tear. She looked at him. "Can you believe we're grandparents AGAIN?" Vince asked.  
  
"I know, we must be the luckiest people in the world."  
  
Vince nodded. "Come on, lets go and see them."  
  
Vince walked out and Linda stared after him. She should have been happy that her daughter had just given her a little baby granddaughter, and she was. But she just couldn't push the thought out of her head that Vince might have had something to do with the arson attacks on Andrew Chambers. Shaking her head Linda walked out after Vince to see her new grandchild. 


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie smiled as everyone walked into the room.  
  
"How are you?" Vince asked as he kissed her.  
  
"Tired but generally fine." Stephanie beamed.  
  
"Where's the baby?" Sandra asked.  
  
"They took her to do some checks and make sure everything was ok." Replied Steph.  
  
At that moment the doctor walked back into the room with the baby in his arms. He smiled. "Who should I give her too?" He asked laughing.  
  
"I'll take her." Paul said. "I haven't had a hold yet."  
  
The doctor gave the baby to Paul.  
  
"Was everything ok?" Shane asked.  
  
"Fine. Perfect. One hundred percent healthy. She weighed in at 6lbs 13 ozs, 36cm in length and everythings fine. Congratulations." He nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Said Stephanie as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Have you thought of a name yet?" Linda asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Stephanie shook her head. "We came up with a list of names before but none of them seem right now."  
  
"Oh no. We're not going to have to go through days of deliberation are we?" Paul jokingly moaned as he walked round with the baby.  
  
"A name's important you know." Marissa said. "Shane and I took about two days to come up with names for our two."  
  
A look of wonderment came over Shane's face as he remembered. "Yeah, you were so picky about it. Every name I suggested got shot down." He looked at Paul. "If I were you, just agree with any name Steph suggests because in my experience women won't relax until they've got their way."  
  
Paul laughed.  
  
"That's so true." Vince said agreeing with his son. "It was Linda's choice of name both times."  
  
Tom chimed in. "In my experience it was the same way too. Never disagree with the wife, I learnt that about six months into our marriage and since then I've learnt to keep my mouth shut. Anything for a quiet life."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey, speaking of our two. Where are they?" Shane asked.  
  
"My mom and dad are looking after them."  
  
"Ohh, I knew we lived near both of our parents for a reason." Shane nodded.  
  
"Oh, so that's your game is it?" Linda asked. "We're just the babysitters."  
  
Shane nodded. "Pretty much! Just kidding mom."  
  
The laughter and merryment continued for a few hours. Vince convinced the head nurse to let him bring in a few bottles of champagne to wet the baby's head, as it were. Everyone apart from Stephanie and obviously the baby had some. Everyone took turns at holding the latest addition to the family. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, hopefully it starts to pick up now! Sorry if I've bored you!!  
  
One month later.  
  
He sat there in the darkness of his study at 3am on a Sunday morning, his world was gone and there was no way out of this deep dark pit of depression he had fallen into over the past month.  
  
His business was down the pan, he hadn't had insurance, he had never seen the need for it and the bank and other investors were urging him to declare himself bankrupt.  
  
As for the arsonists, the police had given up their investigation, there had been no leads to follow, no clues to work on. Whoever had done it were utter professionals.  
  
The worst part was he had no-one to lean upon in these hard times, he had never married, he always saw marriage as a way of tying someone down, forsaking his own freedom. Well, perhaps not always, there had been one girl he considered marrying, one girl he wanted to marry but that was a long time ago and she was in love with his best friend. He held a photo of her in his shaking hand and traced a finger down her face.  
  
"Linda."  
  
He had always loved the sound of her name on his lips, loved her smile and laugh. Of course, he threw away his chance of marrying her when he got too carried away. He had only wanted to show how much he loved her, how much he wanted her but he had taken it too far. He had known what he had done as soon as he got up off the couch and saw the hurt and frightened look in her eyes, the way she curled up into a ball when he had got up. The way she was sobbing, it tore him apart to see her like that. He left her alone and closed the front door behind him, after telling her never to tell anyone. He knew instantly he had to leave, he could never face her again.  
  
"I love you." Holding the picture in his hand, with his other hand he put the pistol into his mouth and pulled the trigger. 


	18. Chapter 18

Greenwich, Connecticut  
  
Linda sat at the table reading the mornings paper when Vince came in.  
  
"Morning baby." Vince came into the kitchen and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Good morning, you finally decided to join me then?" She said with a grin. "Your breakfast is in the oven, I kept it warm for you."  
  
"We are on the ball this morning then."  
  
"Well I am, but what's with you? You're normally awake hours before me."  
  
"I don't know, just been a bit tired recently." Vince said as he set down his full English breakfast on the table. "Anything interesting happening in the news world?"  
  
"Not so far but you never know." Linda asked, turning the page of the newspaper. A small article in the top left hand corner grabbed her attention. "Oh, hang on, what's this?"  
  
"What's what?" Vince asked, as he took his first mouthful.  
  
"My God, Andrew Chambers was found dead three days ago in his house. They found a pistol. foul play has been ruled out. He was about to be declared bankrupt after it was revealed that all his capitol was tied up in his businesses, which had recently been the subject of arson attacks, he had no insurance. Oh my god. I can't believe it." Linda shook her head, dumbfounded at the news.  
  
"Well, the world's better of without him as far as I'm concerned." Vince hadn't really expected Andrew to kill himself and although he was surprised and shocked, he certainly wasn't upset, it was just an added bonus in his opinion.  
  
"Vince the man's dead."  
  
"Why are you making such a big deal out of it anyway? Aren't you glad after what he did to you?"  
  
"Maybe years ago I would have loved to see him dead, but I've made my peace with it now, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I've accepted what happened and I've dealt with it."  
  
"So you've made your peace with him but you're still not ready to make peace with your own child?" Vince asked quietly.  
  
Linda looked at him. "I assume you're talking about Rachel?"  
  
"Well I'm not talking about Stephanie. Can't you see yourself having a relationship with her, like you've got with Shane and Stephanie? After all of these years? I mean she's your daughter, she's your own flesh and blood."  
  
"Shane and Stephanie are completely different from her. They're a product of love, of our love. I wanted them because I wanted your babies, your children. Rachel is a product of one of the worst experiences of my life, someone I don't want to be reminded of."  
  
"She's not him Linda. She's not even you, she's her own person. Rachel doesn't even look like him, she is the spitting image of you, even more so than Stephanie is. When Rachel came you said you didn't have it in you to love her. Well I think you do, I think you've had the ability since the day Rachel was born but you were scared too, and you were scared she would turn out to be like him."  
  
Linda shook her head. "No."  
  
"YES!" Vince banged his fist on the table making Linda jump. "I know that deep down, in your heart, you love Rachel as much as you do Shane and Stephanie and I know that there is not a day that doesn't go past when you don't regret giving her up. All of these years Linda, I could tell there was something missing, something you craved for, yet I was never able to give it to you and now I know, you wanted your first born, you wanted to hold her in your arms, to comfort her when she cried, to be able to reassure her when things went wrong. No matter what you say, I know that's the truth but you haven't got the guts to admit it to yourself."  
  
Linda was crying by this point. "You don't understand Vince, maybe that is the truth but I never could have had it. If I'd have had her, my mom and dad would have thrown me out onto the streets. And if you're honest with yourself Vince, you never would have married me. You wouldn't have wanted to be stuck with a sixteen year old wife and a screaming baby. I knew that then and I know it now and now I know where she is and I want to get to know her Vince, I want her to be my daughter but the truth is I'm scared, scared that she'll reject me, that she'll always hold some sort of grudge against me." Linda let out a sob and Vince came over to her and put his arms around her. "On her first birthday I brought a charm bracelet with one single charm on and every year since I've brought a charm and added it to the bracelet. It was in case she ever found me, if she ever wanted to get to know me, I could give it to her and let her know I was always thinking about her. I wish I had never given her up Vince, I wish I could have kept her, if only I could have found the guts to stand up to my parents."  
  
"Shhh, its okay." Vince whispered to her. "Linda, you know better than anyone that if only's won't do any good. There's no point in looking back and having regrets what you've got to do now is act on it. Phone her, arrange to meet her, if things go well invite her to lunch or dinner, give her the bracelet. It time Linda, it's time for you to fill that hole that's been gaping open ever since the day you gave her up. You're never going to know if you don't try."  
  
"What if she doesn't."  
  
"What did I just say, if's don't do anything, you've got to dive in feet first and don't worry about any obstacles until you get to them. I want you to get to know her, I want her to become part of this family."  
  
"Thank you Vince, thank you." Linda sobbed in his arms.  
  
Vince rocked his wife gently as she cried into his chest, his own tears falling down his face. As much as he hated to admit it, he would never have married Linda if she had a baby. She was right, he never could have done it, it was bad enough with Shane and Stephanie but to have taken on a baby who wasn't even his, he knew Linda spoke the truth. And as he rocked her he couldn't help but feel remorse about what Linda had done, although she hadn't said it, Vince could tell by the look in her eyes, the real reason she gave that baby up was for him. So she could marry him and have his children. Linda had made the ultimate sacrifice for him, giving up her own baby and Vince couldn't even imagine the pain she had been going through every day since. 


	19. Chapter 19

Later that day.  
  
"Where is it?" Linda mumbled to herself as she went through the desk drawers of the study.  
  
It was only 3pm but Linda had come home early to prepare for a business meeting she had tomorrow. However as hard as she tried, she could not remember where she had placed the file. She had looked through her office at Titan Towers; she had even looked through Vince's office but had discovered nothing. As the last resort she figured she must have placed it in the study at home, hence she had come home early. She was now rummaging through the papers in the office.  
  
She opened the bottom drawer.  
  
"Oh thank god!" Linda picked up the file she had been looking for. "There would have been trouble if I hadn't of found that!" She said out loud to herself.  
  
She was just about to close the desk drawer, when something caught her eye. It was a folder without any name or subject on. She found this very strange as both she and Vince were normally very organised.  
  
She opened it and took out the contents as she began to sift through it.  
  
"Andrew Chambers. clothing business." She quickly flicked through it. "What the hell.?"  
  
It slowly dawned on her that this was a file on Andrew Chambers, his business and everything about him. There were photos, addresses, and phone numbers. She began to get a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Linda sat back in the chair. "He wouldn't have. would he?" She was trying to comprehend what she had just read.  
  
Linda got up, picked both of the files up and walked out of the study.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
6:00pm  
  
"Honey, I'm home!!" Vince's voice shouted as he hung up his coat. He walked into the living room and saw Linda sitting on the sofa watching TV. He sat down next to her and went to kiss her but she moved her face away.  
  
Vince pulled back, puzzled at her behaviour. "What's wrong? Didn't you find that file?"  
  
"I found it." She answered coldly. "And a lot more besides."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You tell me." She said as she tossed the folder containing the information on Andrew she had found.  
  
Vince opened it and gasped, he had forgotten about this. "Where did you find this?"  
  
"In the study, in the desk drawer."  
  
"What were you doing in there?" He asked, she hardly ever went in there.  
  
"It was the last place I could think of to find the Goodman file, for the meeting tomorrow. I didn't bank on finding out that my husband was a murderer though." She looked him in the eye for the first time. "What exactly did you do Vince?"  
  
"Well first things first, I am not a murderer. I am not that callous, you know that."  
  
"No Vince, you're wrong I don't know it. Infact I don't even feel like I know you anymore." Linda said shaking her head.  
  
"Well before you jump to conclusions maybe you should let me explain first." Vince snapped.  
  
Linda glared at him. "Don't speak to me like that! Of all the years I've known you Vince, you've pulled some devious stuff but this has got to be the gold star of them all!"  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I've read all of that file Vince, you hired people to do your dirty work for you, and you hired them to destroy his business."  
  
Vince cut her off. "He deserved it!"  
  
"What if someone had been caught in any of those fires? What if an innocent person had been trapped? How would you feel then Vince? Would you feel so good about it then?"  
  
"No one was."  
  
"No but they could have been. How would you have felt then?"  
  
"I didn't think about that. I."  
  
"That's my point Vince you never think do you?" Linda was shouting as she got up off the couch. "You just do whatever's right for you, stuff everybody else! It doesn't matter if they get hurt, it doesn't matter about their feelings. As long as Vincent Kennedy McMahon gets his way, it doesn't matter who gets hurt along the way and that's how you've lived your entire life."  
  
"Linda, no one did get hurt. And not that I was planning it, but now he's gone, we can get on with our lives."  
  
"No Vince, I don't think I can. I'm tired of you always getting your way, no matter what it costs. I'm sick of always having to defend you against other people. I don't think I can defend your actions in this."  
  
"No one asks you to defend me. I can stick up for myself I don't need you on my side."  
  
"Really? Well then, if the great Vince McMahon doesn't need me on his side then what the hell am I doing here?!" Linda shouted, tears starting to blind her eyes. "Why have I wasted the majority of my life on someone who doesn't even thank me for it? Through everything Vince, I've been there for you, the steroid trial, the rape accusations, the sexual harassment allegations, the affairs, not being here when the kids were growing up, supporting you while you built up the business. I've given my life to you Vince, I've given you everything I've got and I don't even get a thank you for it. And now you've done this and I'm tired Vince, I'm tired of fighting everyone for you. I'm tired of justifying myself to people, people who ask why I'm still with you. I don't think I can do this again. I haven't got the energy to fight anymore." Linda shook her head. "And I don't know if I've got the energy to be your wife anymore."  
  
Vince looked at her and blinked back tears. "Well, if that's the way you feel then maybe you should just go."  
  
Linda nodded slowly. "Maybe I should."  
  
With that she walked out of the room and upstairs to pack some of her things. She didn't say a word to Vince as she left the house and drove off into the dark, cold Connecticut night. 


	20. Chapter 20

Vince stood at the window and watched her drive away as he let a tear fall down his cheek. Vince had cried very rarely during his lifetime but he didn't even try to stop the floodgates that opened.  
  
"That's it," he thought to himself. "After thirty seven years, that's how it ends. Why the fuck did I do it?" The anger inside Vince began to boil. "And you, being the asshole you are, just let her walk out without as much as a word." He clenched his hands into fists as he turned round and looked at the luxurious living room.  
  
He attacked the couch first, tipping it upside down; he threw the coffee table at the wall, then onto the sideboard as he threw everything off it as he kicked it in anger and tipped that over as well. Paintings were ripped off the walls and thrown across the room; priceless antiques were destroyed as Vince created a path of destruction around him.  
  
He finally stopped when he physically did not have the energy to do anything else. He slid his back down the wall and wracked with sobs. He had been abanded again but this time it was worse, this time, it wasn't just his mom or dad that had walked out on him. This time it was Linda, his whole reason for being, this time it was worse and Vince didn't know how to fill the gap she had just left in him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Linda walked into the hotel room and tipped the porter as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Anything else you require madam?" Asked the young boy politely.  
  
"No thank you." She replied quietly.  
  
He nodded and shut the door behind him.  
  
Linda looked around the room. It wasn't as swanky as The Ritz or Four Seasons, the kind of accommodation she had become accustomed too, but it was neat and clean. Not that she really cared; she could have been in a one star Bed and Breakfast and wouldn't really have noticed the difference.  
  
She took off her shoes and lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, tears were pouring down the sides of her face.  
  
Eventually, after a good few hours she managed to cry herself to sleep, trying to ignore the pain that was ripping her insides apart. 


	21. Chapter 21

The next day.  
  
Linda woke the next day feeling like she had been hit by an 18-wheeler. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:00 Am. For a moment she wondered where she was and then she remembered, the fight, the things that were said. She let out a deep sigh as she sat up and looked in the mirror that was at the bottom of her bed.  
  
Her eyes and cheeks were red and puffy, she looked like she had gone ten rounds with Tyson.  
  
She suddenly remembered the meeting that she had at 10:00am that day, she groaned. Linda got up and switched the shower on as she thought of the long, painful day that was awaiting her.  
  
Meanwhile in the McMahon Mansion, Vince was still sitting on the living room floor that he had collapsed onto the previous night.  
  
He hadn't had a wink of sleep and had just stared at the same spot all night long, thinking about everything.  
  
Although Linda had threatened it in the past, Vince had never thought that she would walk out on him. He had taken her for-granted and that fact was slowly beginning to dawn on him. All night he had tried to turn it around on her, trying to convince himself that it was her fault and she'd soon come back to him but it wasn't working.  
  
Vince knew that he had taken it too far this time, Linda had her pride and this time she wasn't just going to swallow it and stick by him like she had many times before. This time it was different and Vince knew it, when she walked out of that door, she had taken Vince's heart and soul with her. He had to get her back because otherwise Vince would not be able to carry on and he understood that. Linda was his life; she was his strength and without her Vince would fall apart.  
  
He slowly got up and walked out of the living room and upstairs where he switched on the shower and began to get undressed. Vince was just going through the motions; he didn't think about what he was doing, he just knew it had to be done. 


	22. Chapter 22

Titan Towers  
  
Linda walked into the main entrance of Titan as she had many times before and was welcomed by the normal people, security, the main receptionist and her secretary was waiting for her.  
  
She had the same greeting for all of them, a nice, warm, open smile, a nod and a "Good Morning". No one would have suspected there was anything wrong with her; it was the same Mrs. McMahon as always. Polite, courteous, smart and neat in appearance, only this morning she had a slightly dishevelled look about her, which was very unusual. None of them thought much of it though, hell no one can be perfect all the time.  
  
On her way up to the office, Sandy, her secretary briefed Linda on her day ahead, times of meetings, who she was meeting with, any calls or anything of that nature.  
  
Linda thanked her and went into her office, she had a bit of preparation to do this morning for the meeting, the only glitch was that she had to do it with Vince and she hadn't talked to him since the night before.  
  
She got up, walked out of her office and along the hall until she stopped in front of his door. She said hello to Vince's secretary took a deep breath and knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in." The deep voice, which she had heard so many times before said.  
  
She went in and shut the door behind her, turned round and looked at him.  
  
She gasped, he hadn't combed his hair, already a beard was starting to grow and he had the same suit on that he had worn the day before. He had a rugged handsomeness that was hard to ignore, even now.  
  
"Vince." She whispered.  
  
"Hello Linda, how are you?" He said, looking her up and down, she had on a navy blue skirt-suit that fit her perfectly and as always she was impeccable, only today, there was a slight dishevelled look about her that made her look younger than she was.  
  
"I'm ok." She said, although it had felt like someone had put a knife into her and twisted it around. "And you?"  
  
"How do you think?" Vince said, not taking his eyes off her. "You're obviously handling it a lot better than I am."  
  
She shrugged. "It might look like it from the outside but inside I feel like hell."  
  
Vince nodded.  
  
"Well, anyway, moving on, you know we've got that meeting this morning. In an hour infact." She said looking at her watch. "And we've still got some stuff we need to sort out."  
  
"Ok," Vince said quietly.  
  
For the next half an hour, they went over the plan for the meeting and made some last minute changes. By nine thirty they were done. They were both very professional with each other and didn't mention what had happened the night before.  
  
"Well then," Linda said getting up. "I'm going to get a coffee; I'll see you in the conference room?" She asked.  
  
"Fine." He paused. "You know what? It's not fine! We have to talk about what happened last night. We can't go on like this, pretending everything's normal. We have to sort this out."  
  
"Sort what out? I think we both made ourselves perfectly clear. I'm tired of being your wife and you don't want me to be your wife anymore. I think that's basically what was said. Vince we're at work, if we are going to discuss anything it certainly won't be here."  
  
"I never said I didn't want you to be my wife. Linda I love you. I want us to sort this out."  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I don't think I can."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Vince." Linda said sitting back down. "The other day we had a discussion about Rachel. We agreed that I should get to know her and welcome her into the family. How am I supposed to do that when you, all but killed her father."  
  
"I didn't kill him Linda. I wanted to get him back for what he had done to you. Perhaps I should have done it another way, perhaps I should have just beaten the shit out of him but I didn't because I didn't want you finding out and I didn't want to end up in jail. This way, it would be getting at him subtlety, I didn't know he was going to go and kill himself."  
  
"Would it have stopped you if you did?"  
  
Vince took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, I don't think it would have."  
  
"Exactly. That's what scares me about you. I've never seen this side of you before, no you didn't take that gun to him and shoot him but you may as well had. What you did caused him to do it. And I've never known you to do something like that."  
  
"I'm sorry that I've upset you, I really didn't mean too." He said sincerely. "I love you so much and I want you to come home."  
  
Linda looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes, he felt like he was fighting for his life and she knew it.  
  
She slowly shook her head. "Every time we've come to this point before Vince I've backed down because I love you. I still love you but this time it's going to take a lot more than sincere words to fix this mess, if it can be fixed at all. In the meantime, while we're at work I suggest we act professionally. Our relationship can be discussed outside of work, if anybody asks we are having a trial separation. I won't tell anyone what you've done Vince. And just so you know I am going to get in touch with Rachel and see if she wants to meet. You've got the next move, don't mess it up otherwise that's it for us, if the end hasn't come already."  
  
"I'm glad that you're going to get in touch with Rachel, I think that's what you need. But I don't know what to do to fix this mess Linda; I can't go back in time. Tell me what you want me to do."  
  
"Prove you love me and prove I can trust you." Linda walked out. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Mom!" Shane shouted as he saw her come out of his father's office. Linda stopped and turned around to see him walking towards her.  
  
"Hi sweetheart, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing." He asked, falling into step alongside her. "Steph rung on the phone about half an hour ago, she and Paul are going to see about getting Emma christened, when she's a little older."  
  
Linda nodded. "Oh good, I'm glad they've decided too. How did Steph seem?"  
  
"Great, tired but apart from that she seems to be loving motherhood. She mentioned she'll be coming in." Shane nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I bet she is. I wish you two were like that again, depended on me for everything." She said smiling at him.  
  
Shane laughed. "It's just a big power trip for you isn't it?"  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that."  
  
"If you feel like that you and dad should have another baby!" Shane joked.  
  
"I think I'm past child bearing age Shane. Besides I have the best children in the world anyway, why would I want another when you and Stephanie are all I need?"  
  
Shane smiled shyly.  
  
"It's true, I'm very proud of both of you." She said whilst they walked into her office. "Unbelievably proud actually. You know Shane, whatever happens I want you both to know I love you more than anything and I'd do anything for you and I'll always be here for you."  
  
"What's brought this on?" Shane asked, he knew she loved them and them she. Stephanie and Shane had often discussed that they thought they had the best mother in the world.  
  
Linda sat down. "I think you need to know, I've moved out and I'm in a hotel at the moment. Your father and I are having some difficulties and we're trying a trial separation." She let out a deep breath, not sure how he would react.  
  
"What?" Shane asked confused. "What do you mean difficulties?"  
  
"That's between me and him. I'm sorry Shane. Don't tell Stephanie will you? I think me or your dad should be the ones to tell her."  
  
"Tell her what?" Stephanie asked walking into the office with Emma in her arms.  
  
Linda looked at her. "I was just telling Shane your father and I are experiencing some difficulties and I've moved out, like a trial separation."  
  
"What do you mean difficulties?" Stephanie asked bewildered. "You and dad have had difficulties in the past; you've never tried a trial separation before. You can't do that."  
  
Linda stood up and took Emma from Stephanie. "Come to nana, I've missed you." Linda said as she rocked Emma in her arms. "This is different Stephanie, I'm sorry, I know this is difficult just know I have my reasons."  
  
"What reasons?" Shane asked.  
  
"That is between me and your father. Stephanie I told Shane and now I'm telling you, whatever happens between me and your dad I'll always be here for you and I'll always love you."  
  
Stephanie nodded, on the brink of tears. "I know that I just want to know why you and dad are living apart."  
  
"Steph, it's between me and your dad. It's nothing to do with you or Shane. Look I have to go to a meeting now." She said handing Emma back to Stephanie. "I'm sorry." She picked up her things and walked out leaving Shane and Stephanie feeling very confused about their parents situation.  
  
"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Shane shook his head. "I don't understand. I'm going to see dad."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
They walked to their father's office, where his secretary informed them that he was in a meeting with some clients.  
  
"Probably the same meeting that mom's gone too." Shane said letting out a sigh. "I don't get this, it doesn't make any sense." He began as he and Stephanie walked to Shane's office. "They seemed so happy when they came round the other night. I thought with mom being on the road with dad everything was great. You should see them together, he takes her out to dinner, in the middle of creative meetings he gets on his phone and orders bouquets of flowers and other things for her. I just don't get it. I mean its like they're newly weds or something, he's always sending her text messages, even though they're in the same building, it's was actually beginning to get quite sickening, seeing your parents behave like that."  
  
"Tell me about it; it's like that when they come over to our place. They seem so happy together. It must be something major for mom to move out, I mean even when he was unfaithful, she never did that." Stephanie shook her head. "I wonder how dad's holding up."  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him."  
  
"I hope he's ok, I mean I know he acts all tough and mean, like nothing can penetrate his exterior but you, mom and I know it's a different story. Mom is the centre of his world and if this trial separation turns into a permanent thing I don't think anything will save dad. Not even us or this business. He's lost without her."  
  
"Stephanie, you're too young to remember what happened when mom found out about dad's infidelities aren't you?"  
  
"I remember a little, why?" Stephanie wondered.  
  
"Mom didn't move out of the house, but dad did. In actual fact mom threw him out, I think he stayed at a hotel or something. But anyway one day during that time mom took me into work with her for some reason. When we got into the car park dad was on top of the building and threatening to throw himself off if mom didn't take him back."  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked in amazement. "Dad, really?"  
  
"Really. Anyway she went up onto the roof with him after a while they came down and that day dad moved back in and they got things on track again. What I'm trying to say is if this thing is serious and they do end up getting divorced or something. I don't think anything will stop dad doing something like that again. I know people say it but I honestly don't think he can live without her and if he doesn't kill himself that way he'll just die from a broken heart." Shane sighed. "I know that sounds really corny but I think that's what will happen if this thing isn't resolved very soon. It's like me and Ris and you and Paul, me and you say we couldn't live without them but in reality after mourning them we'd get on with our lives, however much we love them. But mom and dad, I've watched them over the years Steph, they've got something different, and nobody can understand it but them. They've got this hold on each other which probably isn't healthy but neither of them can sever it however much they might want too. Have you ever seen another couple like mom and dad?" Shane asked his sister.  
  
Stephanie sat there, digesting what Shane had said as she slowly shook her head. "No." She finally whispered.  
  
"It's almost like what they've got is dangerous, they both know it but yet neither of them can break it. Think about everything they've been through, would you still be with Paul if we had to go through all that? Would I still be with Marissa? I don't think so, and that's just the stuff we know about. What about things they've been through and we don't know about? Things from before we were born, I'm pretty sure life wasn't a picnic before we came along." Shane shook his head. "I know this sounds weird, coming from me, said out loud even but it's all true. They've got something that is so rare and infinitely precious, you could travel the whole world over and I don't think you'd find what they have."  
  
"Then why is mom willing to give up so easily?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I don't think this is easy for her either, until we know her reasons we can't judge her. Even if they get divorced, it'll never be over between them, they're intertwined with each other, and they'll never be free of each other, never."  
  
Stephanie looked at Shane and listened to his words, he was right. Vince and Linda McMahon had something rare and unbreakable, they would forever be each others heart and soul, they could run from each other but they'd never be free, destiny would always bring them back together and the inexplicable bond that they shared would never break. 


	24. Chapter 24

The meeting that Vince and Linda had attended went very well and all went according to plan. Though neither could really concentrate on the meeting it was a success from a business perspective.  
  
However by lunchtime the news had gotten out that Vince and Linda McMahon were living apart, it was hot news in Titan, among employees and even hotter news for wrestling journalists. They grabbed at the momentum that sports -entertainment's golden couple were experiencing 'the breakdown of wrestlings most powerful marriage' as one tabloid put it. The paparazzi were out for blood and they would get it any way they could. A large crowd gathered outside Titan Towers waiting for any employees to come out and talk, due to their loyalty to the WWE and because they valued their jobs, most declined. Unfortunately there were a couple who let greed and money get in the way of that loyalty. Mainly the press were waiting for Vince and Linda and they didn't care if they had to wait all night. Never did it cross their minds that it was just a marriage on the line, it was two people's hearts and souls, something that two people had devoted their whole lives too. They wanted a juicy scandal and if there wasn't one, they were simply going to elaborate vastly on the truth.  
  
Meanwhile inside of Titan Towers Jerry McDevitt, the WWE's top lawyer sat in a conference room with Vince and Linda.  
  
"You have to issue a joint statement of some sort, it won't get them off your backs completely but perhaps they won't be so vicious." He said, hopefully, though none of them really believed it.  
  
"It's none of their damn business!" Vince angrily replied.  
  
"Well I know that, you know that and Linda knows that but they don't seem to think so."  
  
"How in the hell did they find out anyway?" He asked, pissed that anyone else knew.  
  
"Apparently a member of staff at the hotel Linda checked into informed the local press that she was staying there and before you know it, everybody knew."  
  
"Great!" Linda muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I think you need to release a joint statement, perhaps when you leave off work. I'll read it out to them, you two don't have to say anything. If we get to work on this statement now, it shouldn't take long."  
  
"Fine." Linda nodded. "I suppose we have to give them something. I don't see why, it's not as if they'll leave us alone just because we release a statement."  
  
"Keep your fingers crossed it might happen." Jerry said, smiling at them both. Linda and Vince both gave him the same skeptical look, as they began to prepare the statement.  
  
Word soon got round that the McMahon's were going to issue an official statement at five thirty that afternoon and no one could wait. As journalists and the paparazzi stood outside they were already dreaming up elaborate headlines that were going to help them sell tomorrows papers. 


	25. Chapter 25

5:30  
  
Everyone you could imagine was gathered outside Titan Towers waiting for the official statement from the McMahon camp about their marriage problems and at five thirty on the dot, they got their wish.  
  
Jerry McDevitt came out of Titan Towers followed by Vince and Linda McMahon.  
  
Jerry cleared his throat:  
  
"The following is a joint statement which I am reading on behalf of the Chairman of the World Wrestling Entertainment Vincent Kennedy McMahon and the Chief Executive Officer of World Wrestling Entertainment and the Chairman's wife; Linda McMahon. Before we start, we would just like to assure everybody, fans, staff, and investors that our company, World Wrestling Entertainment will continue to be run in its normal and efficient manner. We shall both remain in our positions within the company and separate our professional and personal matters. As you all know, my wife Linda and I are temporarily living in separate accommodation. The reason behind this trial separation, we wish to remain private. We would like to stress that this is only a temporary arrangement and we do hope to live together again shortly, once we have resolved our differences. We would like you to know that there is no third party involved and we are simply experiencing typical marital difficulties that most couples live through. During this time we will ask you to please respect our privacy and dignity; this is a very difficult and emotional period for the both of us. As you can imagine we both want to resolve these differences and having the privacy and space to do so would make it so much easier. Again, we appeal to you to respect our privacy and personal space."  
  
The cameras flashed like crazy, all wanting to get a shot of, as far as they were concerned, wrestling's soon-to-be newly divorced couple.  
  
Jerry continued; "No further statements will be made at this time. And questions will not be answered. Thank you."  
  
Vince, Linda and Jerry made their way back inside while photographers scrambled to get a few more shots and some journalists were scribbling frantically on their notepads, whilst others screamed out questions, that remained unanswered.  
  
"Well, that went as well as could be expected." Jerry said when they were in the lobby.  
  
"It still won't get them off our backs though will it?" Vince's tone was angry, he was pissed that they had to release a statement at all.  
  
"Perhaps not." Jerry agreed. "It might keep them off your backs for the time being though."  
  
"What am I going to do?" Linda asked. "They'll be camping outside my hotel room given half the chance."  
  
"You could move back home." Vince suggested, hopeful.  
  
Linda looked at him. "I don't think that would solve anything."  
  
"Well, the press can't get near your house with all the security you have around it." Reasoned Jerry.  
  
"No," Linda replied forcefully. "I'll move back in if and when I want to and not when people tell me too."  
  
The two men were surprised at her tone and backed off.  
  
"Thanks for your help Jerry." Vince said shaking his hand. "We both appreciate it." He said glancing at Linda.  
  
"Yes, thank you Jerry." Linda agreed.  
  
"Well if my work here is done, I'm going to go home early. I think it's been a long day for all of us." Jerry said.  
  
"Goodbye." Vince said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Goodbye, I uhh, I hope the both of you are able to work things out. And if you get any more trouble than usual from the press, you have my home number."  
  
Vince and Linda nodded as Jerry walked out of Titan, cameras flashing and journalists asking questions, which he ignored.  
  
They watched him leave through the crowd as he walked out of sight. They looked at each other nervously.  
  
Linda was the first to speak. "Well I'm going to go."  
  
Vince nodded. "Yeah me too. Are you still staying at the hotel you mentioned earlier?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I uhh, can I get the number, in case anything comes up?"  
  
"Sure." Linda wrote the number down on a piece of spare paper and gave it to Vince.  
  
"If you need me, you know where I am."  
  
Linda nodded.  
  
"Umm I haven't seen Shane all day, did you talk to him?"  
  
Linda nodded again. "And Steph, she came in earlier with Emma. They don't know much more than the press know. I said we were having difficulties and we are trying a trial separation, I didn't give them any reason, I said it was between me and you."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"Bye then." Linda walked off.  
  
"Bye." Vince replied, but by that time, she was already out of the door. 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Just in case I forgot to mention earlier. I own nobody in this story apart from Rachel, Vince and Linda own WWE, although one day I plan too!!!!! (j/k) Cliff Richard (ok I know he's old, but I love the song!) owns the lyrics to "Miss You Nights"  
  
And a quick thank you to everybody who has read this story, although proper thank-you's will come at the end. Thanks for sticking with the story, I know the past few chapters haven't been my best but I'm lacking concentration at the moment because I'm sweltering in the heat, which I'm not used as I live in England and I've been brought up in the rain!  
  
Vince sat down at the dining table in silence, ready to eat the meal for one he had slung in the microwave.  
  
He took his first bite and flung his fork down in disgust, it tasted like cardboard.  
  
"God I miss Linda's cooking." He said out loud as he sat back in the chair and pushed away his plate. He suddenly noticed the intense silence that filled the room and for the first time realised this was what Linda had to go through every time he went on the road, before she started going with him.  
  
"Why did she stay as long as she did?" He wondered. His mind wandered back to their conversation earlier that day.  
  
"Prove you love me and prove I can trust you."  
  
Linda's exact words, but how was he supposed to prove his love for her? Surely she knew he loved her but then again look how you've treated her. You're not exactly the world's best husband and father. Linda was the one who had to look after the kids growing up, you were barely around but in recent years it's been fantastic, like we were just married or something, Vince reasoned. That doesn't make up for all those lost years though, that little voice in his head told him.  
  
Growing tired of arguing with himself he stood up and put the radio on, he poured himself a scotch on the rocks and sat back down. One of his and Linda's favourite songs came on. Miss You Nights. a song that embodied their many years of marriage.  
  
B~I've had many times, I can tell you br  
Times when innocence I'd trade for company br  
And children saw me crying br  
I thought I'd had my share of that br  
But these miss you nights are the longest.~ br/B  
  
He was 26 years old and at a club, never mind the fact that his 22 year old wife was at home looking after their newborn son. Vincent Kennedy McMahon was not cut out for looking after babies, his life was about one thing - fun! His eyes scanned the room and they settled on a pretty blond girl who was at the bar.  
  
His father had told him many times that life on the road was full of temptation and evils that would eventually destroy his marriage. He had begged his son not to come into the wrestling world, fearing that Vince would lose the best thing that had ever happened to him - his lovely wife Linda, who of course had no clue of what went on behind the scenes of wrestling. He knew what Vince was doing and pleaded with him to stop, not wanting him to fall into the same trap he had done, but it was no good Vince had pressed his self-destruct button and now nothing would be able to stop him. He had told his son to think of his wife and their newborn son but Vince didn't want to know. His only reply was "what she doesn't know won't hurt her." But Vince senior knew better than his naïve son, she'd find out, they always do. and when she did, it would hurt her more than he could possibly imagine.  
  
B~ Midnight diamonds stud my heaven br  
Southward burning lie the jewels that burn my place br  
And the warm winds that embrace me br  
Just as surely kissed your face br  
Yeah these miss you nights are the longest. ~ br/B  
  
She walked into his hotel room, she had come down as a surprise as it was Vince's birthday and had even brought their young son down with her. She snuck into his hotel room, treading ever so silently, with Shane in her arms.  
  
She put Shane down in the baby carrier she had brought with her and placed it on the floor. Shane was asleep, twitching as he dreamt. Linda stood and admired him, not believing how much he looked like his father.  
  
B~ How I miss you, I'm not likely to tell br  
I'm a man and cold day light buys the pride I'd rather sell br  
All my secrets are a wasted affair, you know them well. ~  
br/B  
  
Linda crept into the bathroom and put on a nightdress she had brought especially, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Since having Shane six months ago, she had regained her normal dress size but her body never looked the same. Linda was sensitive about it but Vince had always made her feel good, even when she was pregnant he never made her feel fat or unattractive.  
  
She crept into bed beside him and gently woke him up. "Surprise!" she whispered.  
  
"Linda, what are you doing here?" Vince said, shocked thanking his lucky stars that the blond bimbo he had brought back with him left straight after they'd had sex.  
  
"Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." She said kissing him.  
  
After they had made love Vince held Linda in his arms as she slept, that had been too close for comfort. He vowed to stop his philandering ways there and then but of course, just like his father had warned him Vince had fallen into a pit he didn't know how to get out of.  
  
B~ Thinking of my going, how to cut the thread br  
And leave it all behind looking windward for my compass br  
I take each day as it arrives br  
But these miss you nights are the longest. ~ br/B  
  
Ten years later Linda was in the kitchen, sobbing her heart out. She had finally found out the truth and couldn't believe it, how could she have been so stupid? Why did she not see it coming? How could he have betrayed her for so long? Or perhaps finally found out the truth wasn't the right words, she had finally faced up to the truth.  
  
Deep down she knew that it was because she loved him, that's why she ignored it for so long. She had known about them all, it was in his eyes every time he came back from the road she just hadn't wanted to see it. Its strange. when you want to ignore something so badly you eventually block it from your mind, you don't let yourself think about it, you can't, for fear it will destroy you.  
  
B~ Lay down all thoughts of your surrender br  
It's only me who's killing time br  
Lay down all dreams and themes once remembered br  
It's just the same, this miss you game ~ br/B  
  
When he got home that night, they were up for hours arguing.  
  
"You have children, how could you do this!"  
  
And it was always the same answer; "She didn't mean anything, I was stupid, I'll never do it again, I swear."  
  
Yes, she eventually forgave him but alas he cheated on her numerous times after that too. Although it remained unspoken she could always see it and he always knew that she knew. He could see the hurt in her eyes, oh how it cut into him to see that hurt. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't, it was an addiction he couldn't beat, at least not for years to come.  
  
B~ Yeah these miss you nights are the longest... ~/B  
  
Vince took the piece of paper out of his pocket and stared at it, he walked towards the phone and stopped.  
  
"She'd probably just hang up on me anyway at least if I went round there, she couldn't throw me out." 


	27. Chapter 27

Vince pulled up outside the hotel, wearing a baseball cap, a shirt which was open at the top and a pair of pants. It wasn't the most brilliant disguise in the world but he was hoping it would be enough to get him into the hotel without being recognised. He had driven out of the back way of the McMahon estate, thus avoiding the masses of journalists that were camped outside the front gates.  
  
He locked his car and walked up to the hotel praying no one would recognise him; he kept his head down and continued walking.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood outside her door, he had managed to make it up without being recognised. Even when he had asked the receptionist which room she was he, she hadn't taken a lot of notice. She was too preoccupied with what was going on outside, she had never heard the name "McMahon" in her life so she didn't see what the fuss was about. At first she was reluctant to give out her room number but then when Vince explained who he was and why he was there, she let him in. Unbeknown to Vince she was having marital troubles of her own so she sympathized with him and gave it to him.  
  
Vince took a deep breath and knocked. He heard her come towards the door and she slowly opened it.  
  
Linda's eyes went wide with surprise. "Vince, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Linda was reluctant but she thought it best for him to come in rather than having the word get out that he had come to see her. "Ok."  
  
"Thanks," he said as he walked in, he looked around and was surprised, he thought she would have been staying somewhere more prestigious than this.  
  
"I know," Linda said reading his thoughts, "I thought that if I stayed somewhere low key, no one would know. But word got out anyway, so I don't know why I'm still here, I could be sleeping in luxury but instead I decided to stay here."  
  
Vince gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Anyway why are you here? Did anyone see you?"  
  
"No one saw me and I wanted to see you."  
  
Linda nodded. "Oh,"  
  
You could cut the tension with a knife; neither of them knew what to say.  
  
"Sit down," Linda offered.  
  
Vince sat nervously on the edge of the bed looking at Linda.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Umm, have you got a whiskey?"  
  
Linda nodded. "It's not so bad that you need Dutch courage is it?"  
  
Vince smiled and relaxed. "I got myself in such a state on the way over here, I'm surprised I made it in one piece."  
  
"I'm surprised you make it anywhere in one piece, I've driven with you don't forget!" Linda smiled at him.  
  
The tension eased a little as both drunk their drinks.  
  
"Home isn't the same without you, you know." Vince said gently.  
  
Linda looked at him.  
  
"I find myself thinking a lot, which as you know, is pretty dangerous for me." Vince smiled, trying to lighten the moment.  
  
"What have you been thinking of?"  
  
"You, us, our marriage over the years."  
  
"Now there's a tale and a half."  
  
Vince smiled. "I miss you."  
  
Linda quickly changed the subject, she knew she would fall for him all over again once he gave a heart rending speech, which she sensed he was on the way of doing.  
  
"I haven't phoned Rachel yet, every time I pick up the phone and dial the number I find myself slamming the phone back down again."  
  
"You should just get on with it. You'll never do it otherwise, I know you."  
  
Linda shrugged her shoulders. "What do I say to her?"  
  
"Tell her what you feel, ask to meet. Get to know her and if she's got any sense she'll want to know you too and when she does, she'll find out she's got the most amazing mother in the world."  
  
Linda smiled. "Vince, I don't mean to be rude but I uhh, I think you should go now, I think we both know what will happen otherwise."  
  
Vince looked at her, he knew she was right, they'd end up in bed and then they'd be right back where they started. Together again but with no real issues solved.  
  
He nodded reluctantly, there was nothing more than he wanted than to make love to her at that very moment but he knew that this time, things would have to be done Linda's way if their marriage was going to survive.  
  
"Ok." He stood up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"I guess." Linda saw him out and they said goodbye.  
  
She closed the door and walked back into the room and looked at the phone. 


	28. Chapter 28

She made her way over to it and dialled the number that was on the card that Rachel had given to her when they first met, which to Linda seemed like a lifetime ago.  
  
Seven rings and no one answered, Linda was just about to put the phone down when.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"H.Hello? May I. umm May I speak to Rachel Nash please?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Uhh, this is your mo. Linda. Linda McMahon."  
  
"Linda, oh my gosh. I wasn't expecting this, thank you for calling me."  
  
"Don't thank me for anything, I've done nothing for you. I'm sorry it took so long to call, I'm having some difficulties at the moment. And if I'm honest I didn't know if you'd want me calling after all this time."  
  
"Don't be silly, it's great to hear from you, although I must admit I had given up hope. I'm sorry about you and your husband," Rachel said gently, not wanting to pry. "I have read about it in the papers, they don't seem to want to leave you alone."  
  
"Well that's the media for you, you get used to it after a while."  
  
"I hope you work things out."  
  
"I hope we do too but I didn't phone you to discuss my problems, I wondered if you. if you wanted to meet up for lunch or something, if you want I mean there's no pressure." Linda said hurriedly.  
  
"I would really like that, I've been thinking about you a lot lately."  
  
Linda suddenly started to cry. "I'm so sorry Rachel, it's just, I've been wondering what you would say and I'm so glad that you want to meet. I have to explain to you, everything, why I gave you up, how I feel. Thank you for giving me the chance to do it."  
  
"Everyone deserves a chance. When would you like to meet?"  
  
"It's up to you, whenever you can fit me in, I don't want to disrupt your life, I can get time off whenever."  
  
"Ok, well as it happens I've got tomorrow off, would you like to meet then?"  
  
"Tomorrow would be great." Linda smiled.  
  
"How about ten thirty?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Oh god, I'm not thinking, I live in New York City."  
  
Linda interrupted her. "That's fine I'll catch a flight down there, tomorrow morning, I'll make the reservations tonight."  
  
"Can you do that at such short notice?"  
  
"If you know the right people you can!" Linda replied.  
  
"Well you can call me and I can meet you at the airport." Rachel said excitedly.  
  
"Really?" Linda asked, amazed at her hospitality.  
  
"Of course, just let me know when you'll be getting in."  
  
"Ok then, thank you so much, this is more than I deserve."  
  
"No, it's not. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow."  
  
Both mother and daughter had the same smile on their faces as they hung up, Linda called the airport and ordered a ticket, she let Rachel know and both were set. Finally mother and daughter were to be reunited after so long; neither could believe their luck that they had found each other again. 


	29. Chapter 29

Linda made her way through the gate at the airport the next morning, she had informed her secretary she would not be in. Linda had decided not to tell Vince or the children that she was to meet with her long lost daughter. Infact she hadn't even informed them that she would not be at the office today. Linda wanted to keep it to herself, not because she was ashamed, she simply wanted it to be for her and no one else. She needed to get to know Rachel for herself before she involved Vince and their children. Linda wasn't sure if they would see it like that but she would deal with it when she crossed that bridge. This was something Linda needed to do for herself.  
  
She took a deep breath as she looked around New York airport, hoping to see Rachel, she was not disappointed. Rachel was standing there, looking nervous but with a smile on her face. Linda walked over to her quite quickly.  
  
"Hi Rachel," Linda said as she stopped, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Hello, can I call you Linda?" Rachel asked nervously.  
  
Linda smiled, "Call me whatever you like. Linda's fine."  
  
"You haven't had anyone notice you yet?" Asked Rachel politely, looking around.  
  
Linda shook her head. "I'm not on TV as much as Vince and the kids, so I don't get recognised as much, thank goodness!"  
  
Rachel smiled at her awkwardly, "I guess we have a lot to talk about, where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't mind, it's your call."  
  
"Ok, well I thought going to my place would put too much pressure on you as it's not neutral, how about a quiet café that I know of?"  
  
"That sounds great." Linda smiled, the butterflies flying around her stomach. They walked together, out of the airport and towards Rachel's car in silence, neither knew what to say.  
  
"There it is." Rachel said as she unlocked the car with her automatic system lock.  
  
"Wow, I like the car." Linda said, it was a Porsche.  
  
"Thanks, I got it last year when they gave me a raise, it's not exactly practical for the kids, but this is for me."  
  
Linda smiled easily, for the first time since she got off the plane, suddenly wanting to know all about her. "You have kids? How many? What do you do?" She blurted it out all at once.  
  
Rachel looked at her, Linda looked back and they both laughed, looking more like sisters than mother and daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just want to know about you, I want to get to know you and hopefully become part of your life." Linda treaded carefully. "I know I probably shouldn't say things like that so soon but I just want you to know that for me, this isn't just a one time meeting, I let you go once and I don't want to let that happen again."  
  
They were both silent for a few seconds until Linda spoke again. "I didn't mean what I said, that day at my house you know. I was just shocked that you had found me after all these years. I loved you then and I love you now, but I was fifteen and my parents wouldn't let me keep you, it wasn't like it is now, either you had to marry the father or you had to give the baby away. I cried myself to sleep for months after. I thought about you every day, wondering where you were, hoping you were ok that you were with good people. I told myself you'd been adopted by wonderful people who loved you; it was the only way to cope."  
  
Rachel looked over at her and spoke carefully, "My adoptive parents died when I was two, I was then raised in a state-orphanage in California until I was five."  
  
Linda's face contorted in absolute horror.  
  
Rachel continued, "I grew up in foster homes after that, the majority were ok, they were nice and kind to me. A couple were awful though but fortunately I never stayed anywhere more than six months, always moving around the state."  
  
"And no one ever adopted you again?" Asked Linda, horrified at what she was hearing.  
  
Rachel shook her head. "A couple of times it was talked about but all fell through at the last minute; they decided that they couldn't afford it and things like that."  
  
Rachel pulled up outside the café she talked about earlier.  
  
"Rachel, I'm so sorry I thought you were being raised by the best parents in the world, I never once imagined that you'd be raised in foster homes." It broke Linda's heart to hear Rachel's tale.  
  
"It's ok; I don't think I've turned out too bad." She said laughing.  
  
Linda shook her head. "I think you've turned out amazingly well, considering what you've been through."  
  
They walked inside; both ordered coffees and sat in a small corner of the café where they took off their jackets. Both looked impeccable, Rachel had obviously inherited her mother's sense of style.  
  
"I think because of my upbringing, that's why I was so intent on finding you and my father."  
  
Linda nodded. "Umm Rachel, I read recently that your father had killed himself, he had gone bankrupt, I don't really know the full story." She had decided she wouldn't tell her about Vince's involvement, besides she had promised Vince she wouldn't tell anyone. As long as Linda kept what she knew to herself, no one would ever know of Vince's involvement.  
  
"I know, I read about it too. I can't say it affected me that much, after what you said about him, he doesn't sound like someone I'd like to know."  
  
Linda looked into Rachel's eye's that mirrored her own. "Perhaps you should have met him at least once; he was your biological father after all."  
  
Rachel shrugged. "Well it's too late now, besides, the only one I really want to get to know is my mom." Rachel took one of Linda's hands across the table, Linda looked surprised and Rachel quickly withdrew it. "I'm sorry. I just."  
  
"It's ok," This time Linda took Rachel's hand and smiled. "I really want to get to know my daughter too."  
  
They spent the day together, talking and swapping life stories, by the time they were done it felt, to Linda, that they had known each other forever. They talked about their families, their jobs, and lots more besides. There were no barriers between the two whatsoever and their puzzle was finally complete, they had found each other again and this time, they were not going to let go.  
  
For Linda this reunion was like a healing of an old wound, a wound she had come to accept over the years, but it had always been there.  
  
For Rachel, it was like she had finally found out who she was, where she came from, she had no issues about her mother giving her away. Rachel had no expectations of Linda whatsoever though she was glad when her mother told her she wanted a relationship with her.  
  
The end of the day came and Linda had to catch her flight back to Connecticut. Both were sad to say goodbye, they swapped addresses, all telephone numbers, fax numbers, and email addresses.  
  
Linda kissed Rachel good bye when she left; "Thank you for finding me Rachel, I don't deserve to have such a wonderful daughter like you."  
  
"Thank you mom." Rachel whispered and they both wiped away tears as Rachel watched her mother walk through the gates. 


	30. Chapter 30

It was 7pm when Linda got back to her hotel room, as she got out of the elevator she was surprised to see Vince, Shane and Stephanie standing there.  
  
"What are you lot doing here?" she asked in amazement.  
  
They all turned around. "The wanderer returns!" Shane said sarcastically.  
  
"Where have you been?" Stephanie asked. "All we got from your secretary was that you weren't going to be in, you didn't let us know where you were going, and hell you didn't even let US know you weren't going to be at the office."  
  
"I'm over the age of consent, I'll do as I see fit!" Linda replied, incensed that they all jumped on her.  
  
"We were worried; we didn't know where you were or what you were doing. For all we knew you could have been dead. You didn't answer your cell phone or anything." Vince said gently.  
  
"I went to New York ok?" Linda said, unlocking her door and walking in. The others followed, Shane and Stephanie looked around in amazement, they hadn't seen where she was staying before now.  
  
"What for?" Shane asked.  
  
"Well I was going to give it a bit more time before I told you all but I met up with Rachel."  
  
Stephanie looked puzzled. "Rachel? Who's Rach. Ohhh," Stephanie said, eyes wide.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Shane asked.  
  
"Because it was something I needed to do for myself, not for you, or Stephanie or your father, for me." Linda said gently.  
  
"How did it go?" Asked Vince, glad that she had got in touch with Rachel.  
  
"Very well thank you. I think you should all know that I have every intention of making Rachel and her family a part of my life."  
  
"When will we meet her?" Stephanie asked intrigued.  
  
"I don't know, I think Rachel and I need to sort things out by ourselves first, maybe in a couple of months."  
  
"A couple of months? Why that long?" Shane asked.  
  
"Shane," Vince said a warning tone in his voice. "It's up to your mother when she introduces us; she and Rachel probably have things of their own to sort out."  
  
Linda gave him a grateful smile.  
  
"Oh you mean like you and mom have some stuff to sort out, well from where I'm standing you two don't seem to be sorting much. Infact as far as I can see, you two aren't doing anything!" Shane said angrily.  
  
"We'll sort it in our own time." Vince snapped.  
  
"Whatever, what's it going to take for you two to see what you have? Or is it going to take something like Dad threatening to throw himself off a building again?"  
  
Linda narrowed her eyes. "Shut up Shane, I don't want to involve you in our problems!"  
  
"I already am involved mom, because I don't want to be attending Dad's or your funeral in the next couple of months."  
  
"Well perhaps if you had stopped your father from getting involved in illegal dealings, we wouldn't be in this mess." Linda had kept quiet about Shane's involvement in the Andrew Chambers business, she couldn't believe it when she had read Shane's name in that folder.  
  
Shane shot a look at his father. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know damn well what it means." She snapped.  
  
"Well I don't, so can somebody please explain to me?" Stephanie piped up, they had forgotten she was there and was the only one who didn't know about what her father and brother had done.  
  
Linda ignored Stephanie. "For the first time in my life I can honestly say I'm disappointed in you Shane."  
  
Shane's face went white as he suddenly realised what she was talking about.  
  
"Excuse me; am I apart of this family or what? What's going on?"  
  
"Why don't you two tell her?" Linda gave them a scathing look.  
  
Vince glanced at Shane and began; he told her what he and Shane had done, the private detective, hiring arsonists, the whole story.  
  
Stephanie stared at them, open mouthed. "Oh my god!" Was all she could say.  
  
"It's not like he didn't deserve it, had you forgotten what he did to mom?" Shane asked.  
  
"Of course not, but you don't go around wrecking people's lives, no matter what they've done." Stephanie reasoned.  
  
"Thank you Stephanie," Linda said. "My point exactly."  
  
"Mom, did you forget what he did to you? He raped you, he got you pregnant and then he didn't even stick around, he just hightailed it out of there and ran while you had to give birth to a baby and then put that baby up for adoption all by yourself. You admitted, you used to cry yourself to sleep, you hated the fact that you were made to give up that baby." Shane ranted. "He deserved everything we gave him and more! Maybe Dad and I went about it the wrong way, maybe we should have just killed him with our bare hands, I think we both would've enjoyed that." Shane finished, with that evil glint in his eyes and a slight smirk.  
  
"Shane!" Stephanie said, obviously shocked, she had never seen this side of her brother before.  
  
Linda's eyes were wide, like Stephanie she was shocked.  
  
"Steph, Linda; what you have to understand is Shane and I, we both love you and would do anything for you. Linda got hurt and we paid him back in the only way we know how, by getting revenge. Perhaps that's not how you two would go about it, infact I know that's not how you two would go about it but we did it because we love Linda. It probably wasn't the best idea we've ever had but it's done. And I can't speak for Shane but I know I would do it again, I don't regret what I did. I'm sorry for hurting you but I'm not sorry for what I did. This is me, someone does something to hurt me or my family, I'll get revenge, I'll get even." Vince explained slowly. "No one and I mean no one fucks with my family and gets away with it." Vince's tone was menacing now. The look on his face was frightening; it was that sick evil Mr. McMahon face but also of a man who was protecting his family.  
  
Stephanie looked at everyone in turn and shook her head. "I know you love mom and you want to protect her but you stepped way over the line dad, you both did. I think that you're both lucky that you're family or I'd be going straight to the police. I won't see either of you go to jail for this, simply because of the fact that I know your intentions were good, toward mom. I love you both and I forgive you for what you did because I can understand it. I don't want to speak of this again; I just want us to go back to the way we were. As for you guys getting back together, it's up to you two to sort that out. It's nothing to do with me or Shane and whatever happens I'll understand." Stephanie had tears in her eyes. "But I'll tell you both something now, Shane and I had a conversation the other day and Shane said some things that maybe you two should hear." Stephanie looked over at Shane and then turned her attention back towards her parents. "You two have something that nobody but you can understand, you've got this hold over each other and neither of you will ever be able to let go of that, no matter how many times you try. It wasn't until Shane said it that I realised it, you two can run as far away from each other as is possible but you will never ever be free of each other and deep down, I think you both know it." Stephanie looked at her parents meaningfully. "Very few people in this world find what you have, you two are the lucky ones, don't screw it up. I'm going back to my baby now, where I should be." She hugged and kissed Linda, looked at her father and brother and quietly left.  
  
Vince, Shane and Linda stood there for a few seconds until Shane left as well, without even saying goodbye, leaving Vince and Linda alone. They looked at each other for a moment, both knowing they cared deeply for each other and loved one another but at the same time not knowing if their marriage would survive this blow. 


	31. Chapter 31

"Maybe you should go too," Linda said quietly.  
  
"Maybe not." Vince said, shutting the door that Shane had left wide open. He turned around and faced Linda with a determined look in his eyes. "I'm not leaving until WE decide where our futures lie, one way or the other."  
  
Linda looked up at him. "I've had a very long day Vince, I don't need this."  
  
"Well I've had a long day too, mainly worrying about if the police were going to show up and tell me you were dead or something as nobody had any clue where you were."  
  
"I've told you where I was and what I was doing, now would you please leave!" Linda said firmly.  
  
"No," Vince said, just as firmly. "I can't leave until we sort this mess that was once our marriage out. Then I can know if my life is over or not because I'm sick of hanging on waiting for your decision. I need to know what you're thinking."  
  
"I'm thinking I need space."  
  
"Bullshit! I think I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that maybe if you can stall me a bit longer, you'll suddenly know what the right thing to do is. Well I'll tell you Linda, you'll be trying to stall me for a long time 'cos it ain't gonna happen. Stop thinking and start listening to your heart. What's it telling you?" Vince didn't pull any punches, he was tired of not knowing.  
  
"Listen to my heart? That's a laugh isn't it? Listen to my heart, do you know how many times I've listened to my heart over the years? That's all I've ever done and every time we end up in some sort of mess. I'm tired of listening to my heart, tired of it telling me that I love you so damn much that it hurts. This time I'm thinking because at least then my decisions will have some sort of logic to them." Linda let rip, all her pent up emotions were falling out of her.  
  
"Love doesn't have any logic Linda." Vince said looking at her.  
  
"What is love?" She asked, she was confused. If she didn't know what love was, then how could she say she loved anybody?  
  
"I often wondered that, before I met you. You taught me what it was, you showed me how to love. I don't know about everyone else but for us, love is loving each other so much that it physically hurts, loving so much that all we've been doing the past few nights is cry ourselves to sleep because we miss each other that badly. Forgiveness, protection, honesty. The thought that we would rather die than be without each other. Like Steph said, we could run from each other but we'd never be free. That's OUR love." Vince had tears in his eyes, he had never loved her as much as he loved her right then and there. All he wanted was to hold her, to take her in his arms and tell her it would all be ok, they'd get past it, they'd be happy again.  
  
Linda looked at him, tears were running down her cheeks. Their life together flashed before her, the first meeting, the proposal, the wedding, their children, places they had lived, the business, friends who had passed through their lives, their grandchildren, the sudden reappearance of Rachel, their fights over the years and the making up of those fights, they way they made love to each other, the look of love that passed between them every time they looked at each other. Their life hadn't been a picnic, he had done things that hurt her and she him. The one thing that remained was their love for one another. She couldn't remember her life without him, Vince was right, Linda would rather die than be on this earth without him.  
  
"Don't cry," Without Linda realising, Vince had an arm around her waist and his other hand was gently wiping her tears away. "I can't be without you Linda, ask me to do anything else but never tell me to live without you, I couldn't do it."  
  
Linda slowly shook her head. "Me neither."  
  
"I love you." He said gently, whispering in her ear.  
  
"And I love you." Linda replied.  
  
They had overcome many obstacles in their life together and that was they key thing, they were together and at that moment they both felt they could survive anything. They lay on the bed together, in each others arms, thinking of how lucky they were. They talked until the sun came up, they sorted through a lot of things, their separate issues, the difficulties they would still have to face, their fears and innermost secrets, most of which they had never revealed to each other before.  
  
When they could hear others bustling around in the hall, they got up and packed Linda's things and together, headed home. 


	32. Final chapter at last! and thanks

6 months later.  
  
It was Christmas time and the entire family were round the McMahon household all laughing merrily as they watched the six children; Jack, Jessica, Daniel, James, Bethany and Emma unwrap their Christmas presents. By this time Emma was 7 months and more interested in the wrapping paper than the actual presents and Bethany, who was 15 months shared Emma's interest in the wrapping paper.  
  
Daniel, James and Bethany were Rachel's children and they got along famously with Shane and Stephanie's children. Through these past six months, everybody had met, Rachel and her husband, Steve and their children had met Linda's family. At first everybody found it strange to adjust, especially Shane, but after a while, when everybody got to know each other it was as if they had always been together.  
  
Vince and Rachel had established a strong relationship and Vince treated her as another daughter. Vince had told Linda that any child of hers was a child of his. Rachel and Steve's children accepted the fact that Vince and Linda were their grandparents and were already calling them "nana and gramp". Vince and Linda were delighted with this, as they both loved kids and were thrilled to have more grandchildren.  
  
Vince and Linda were happier than they had ever been and as if it were some kind of sign; Linda had discovered she was pregnant. To Vince and Linda, this was a lovely but given Linda's age, a shocking surprise. The whole family were surprised when they were told but after the initial shock, were very happy. They took this as a symbol of their new life together; their new life as a complete family.  
  
Linda sat there silently in a corner watching them all with a hand on her 4 month old bump with a smile on her face. She was so content, she didn't notice when Vince sat down next to her. He put an arm around her and placed his other hand next to hers on their third child. Linda looked at him; he also had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Are you happy?" Vince whispered in her ear.  
  
Linda nodded, tears shining in her eyes. "More so than I've ever been. If someone had told me all those years ago when I gave Rachel up, that we'd find each other again one day and that she'd become part of our family I would have laughed in their face. This is how I want it to be forever; me, you, our baby, Rachel, Shane, Steph, our grandchildren and our sons and daughter in laws, who are as good as our children. I know our past hasn't exactly been great and we'll probably have more tough times to come but I'm happier than I've ever been. I think we've got a great future ahead of us and I can't wait."  
  
Vince stared intently at her; the woman who was carrying his baby, the woman he knew he could never be without. He gently turned her head toward him and lent in to kiss her gently; as they kissed they both felt their baby give a hard, sharp kick. They parted, looked down at Linda's bump and put their hands on her stomach as the baby kicked again, they smiled at each other.  
  
"I think we've got a future world champ on our hands here." Vince laughed as he kissed her again, wondering if life could possibly get any better than this.  
  
THE ENDBR  
  
First off, I'm so sorry that its taken so long to write, over a year! I got writers block a few times and then I didn't have time blah blah blah!!!!  
  
There could be a sequel to come, I'm not sure but this is definitely the end of this story. I know this was a bit crap in places but as I said I got into some difficulty! I'd like to say thanks to Katie for giving me the idea for the ending, I owe you one!  
  
I'd like to send a special thank you to Katie B (vmfan4life), Nikki (Kylie3) and Sara (whose to say I don't know) for all of their reviews. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it!  
  
And to everybody else who has reviewed this story - thank you!  
  
Well that's me signing off - for now.  
  
Kerry. 


End file.
